The Girl Without A Past
by narutorules03
Summary: She's quiet. She's independent. She's angry. Her life is like a tornado and a peaceful stream. She doesn't know her past. Her present all mixed up. What's in the future? Watch her as he story unfolds and she overcomes difficulties she could never forsee.
1. That day

This is my first fanfiction and I know that you probably don't want to see another girl at Camp Green Lake but please give it a chance it is quite different.

She lay on her bed looking up at the decorated ceiling. She looked up at every star which had been painted carefully on the wall whilst the shouting below her continued. She gave a long sigh and sat up. She stared into the large mirror in front of her and she saw a thin girl with long black-brown hair which fell to halfway down her back. Her tanned skin was smooth and spot-free. She had 2 studs in her right ear and 2 studs and a hoop in the left. She was wearing a black T-shirt with some dark jeans which dragged behind her when she walked. She got up, carefully moving across the floor, trying not to trip over; she put her ear to the door. The voices were muffled and she couldn't hear anything. She could hear all the other little kids running around playing as if nothing was happening. Moving across to the window she thought about the day before when it all happened. The moments which changed her life forever.

It was a long summers evening where the sun was going to set soon. She had been walking on her own round the park. She had never been a friendly person. She preferred her own company. It meant she had quiet: time to think, even though thinking led her back to _that._ Not looking ahead she accidentally bumped into a crew from her school.

That was about all she had remembered.

She had been told that she almost killed one of the crew members before they knocked her out. The one who almost died was still in intensive care. She hadn't remembered anything but that wasn't the first time.

Not able to understand what happened she decided to think of something else but she was always lead back to those same questions.

_Why did they attack me?_

_Why can't I remember?_

_Why couldn't I remember before?_

She needed answers bur those answers wouldn't come. One question had been answered but so many more opened up.

Like, _who am I?_

I hope you like it and I hope it keeps you in suspense.lol. If you want to give me a bad review please phrase it politely and I will see what I can do! D I'll put up and write the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Memories

I know the last chapter was pretty short but it was the first one. I can't give everything away now can I?

She lay on her bad watching the ceiling. It was one of her favourite things to do when she was grounded.

The day in court was a complete blur and she really didn't want to think about it but it kept creeping into her mind. She didn't want to go to prison and she didn't want stay where she was. It wasn't her home.

(Flashback)

She was sitting in front of the fire when she heard the doorbell rang. She raced to get it, only to find a stranger at the door. It was her birthday and she'd been expecting someone else but she tried to hide her disappointment as she went to call her mum,

Her mum walked to the hallway and stopped mid-track when she saw the figure at the door. She hurried the girl into the living room and took the stranger into the kitchen. The girl waited and waited but her mum didn't come so she decided to look in the kitchen. She went towards the kitchen door but stopped when she heard voices coming from the other side. She put her to eat and carefully listened.

"_No, I won't tell her. She can't know. It'll break her heart. She's too young."_

It was her mum's voice. She heard footsteps move to the door and she quickly ran into the living room, her heart pounding against her chest. As soon as she heard the door shut she turned to look at her mum.

(End of flashback)

It was that day that her life took a turn for the worst. Almost as bad as the day of the fight. It was the day that she found out she was adopted. She had always grown up with a brother and sister who looked nothing like her but she had always been told that she looked like one of her aunts. The news hit her like a ton of bricks. The even worse news came after. She had been in an accident when she was little and a coma for a month. She'd lost her memory and the police couldn't find out where she came from.

She was just a nameless little girl.

A girl with no home.

The flash back was from when she was about 7 maybe 8. I have purposefully hidden her name. It is significant to the fact she doesn't know what her real name is.

Sorry it's a bit short. Didn't have much time. Hope you like it. Same rule applies to bad reviews. No swearing!


	3. At Camp Greenlake

The judge had sentenced her to Camp Greenlake. She didn't have a choice about it either way. It was basically Camp Greenlake or Camp Greenlake. What an option she thought.

Before she knew it she was on her way to Camp Greenlake.

The bus was sweltering hot and throat was completely dry. It felt like her legs had fused with the seat. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead like bullets from a hand gun. She didn't know how long they'd been going. She'd lost count. There was no scenery to look at. Just sand, more sand and guess what? Sand!

She sat listening on her iPod. Simple Plan could drive any worries out of her mind. She rested her foot on her bag and rested her head on the window. The sun beat down on her dark hair so she got a cap out of her bag and placed it carefully on her already hot head.

She was wearing white three quarter length trousers with a pale blue T-Shirt and a pair of trainers. It was a good thing that she wasn't wearing black. She'd fry like an egg n a frying pan.

The bus came to a halt a few hours later. The driver slammed the brake down so the girl jolted forwards suddenly. Without complaining she put away her iPod before the driver could see it and picked up her bags and walked out without a word. He told her to follow him which she thought was pretty obvious. They got to 3 cabins in a row. There was one at the end which was the biggest and was next to the only trees she could see. There were two smaller cabins next to it. A mass of holes surrounded these cabins although there was an area of land around the cabin that was hole-free.

She followed the bus driver to first cabin. The cool air hit her hard as she walked in and for the first time since she left the house she felt relieved.

(Flashback)

Her mum and dad hugged her as silent tears passed down their faces. The girl remained as silent as the post in front of their house. Her mum told her that she would always love her even though she was adopted but the girl didn't listen. She didn't want to listen. She'd heard it all before. A part of her was glad that she wouldn't be staying. She muttered a small goodbye as she stepped into the taxi. She watched her family move further and further away into the distance when it hit her. She realised that she wasn't going to see them for a year and a half and despite her anger she knew that she would miss them and their life would continue without her, A silent tear fell down her face as the taxi stopped and she boarded the bus to camp Greenlake,

(End of flashback)

She saw a man sitting behind a desk with his feet up. She looked around the room. There was a filing cabinet with the letters of the alphabet up to about H. She couldn't really see the bottom of it. The walls were bare and some mould was creeping up. There was a big sack of sunflower seeds with a rifle next to them. The man sitting behind the desk looked up. He swung his feet of the desk and sat up. The girl went to sit down as the guard has already done so; the man at the desk swung round on his chair and took out two cans of soda. He threw one to the guard who caught it and started drinking it. Her mouth was dry but she wasn't about to ask a stranger for something to drink.

"My name is Mr. Sir. This isn't a girl scout camp," he started.

"Yeh, well I dunno if you noticed but I am a girl," she replied with an intense look in her eyes.

"Hmph. You get 2 changes of clothes. One set of work clothes and one set of relaxing clothes. Your clothes are washed every 2 days because you are a girl. When your work clothes are washed the relaxing clothes become your work clothes. Etc etc. You dig a hole every day. 5 feet wide and 5 feet deep. Your shovel is your measuring stick." He continued telling her.

" I'm not digging a hole", butted in the girl.

Mr. Sir replied with "yes you are, every day for the next 18months", and then he laughed. "I'm not allowed to check your bag and Pendanski will take you through to your tent."

A funny-looking man walked through the door. He was wearing a hat to help keep him cool and protect him from the boiling sun.

"I just want you to know that just because you've done some bad things you aren't a bad kid," he started to tell her. The girl just looked at him. " My name is Mr. Pendanski, It's easy to remember. Pen, Dance and Key. You'll be sleeping in tent D. Here are your shower tokens. You get double because you're a girl. Follow me". She followed him in the heat. No one had even offered to carry her bags, but she didn't care. She was used to doing things on her own.

And it was going to stay like that.

This chapter is pretty long so I hope you like it!


	4. Hidden Memory

**Disclaimer: None of the characters except for the girl and her family belong to me.**

**Lemonsour: Thanks! I really love your fan fictions too. They're really unique. I kept the name a secret. I dunno whether to reveal the name in the next chapter or for them to give her a nickname straight away without knowing her name! She's on her own because she feels isolated by the fact that she doesn't know her own name!**

Mr. Pendanski showed her to tent D. It wasn't that great a place. There were a bunch of beds, "cots", with some space to put their things on the side. There were rows of beds but the girl didn't want to count them. She didn't know what she wanted to. How could she know what to do if she didn't know who she was! All of a sudden a rush of boys came in, sweating profusely,

"Hey Mom, who's the new girl?" one of them asked.

"This is err…what's your name?" asked Mr. Pendanski looking quite confused.

"None of your business," replied the girl. Anger was shown visibly on her face.

"Well, I'll leave you all to get acquainted," Mr. Pendanski told them, looking quite taken aback on the girl's comment. As soon as Mr. Pendanski left, the boys rounded on her. One of them, who was wearing glasses pointed to the rest of the group. He was clearly a leader. "Hi, I'm X-ray, that's Zigzag, Squid, Armpit and Magnet. So what's your name?"

"I told you that it isn't something you need to know. Just leave me alone." She replied with same expression of anger as before. She walked away from them and sat down in her cot after dumping her bags on the floor. She lay back and swung her legs into the cot and fell asleep.

_She was sitting in a car that was speeding up. There were two distorted figures in the front seats. She looked around trying to get free but she couldn't. It was a seatbelt. Her hands were small and she wasn't strong enough to release the seatbelt. She was so fragile. All of a sudden there was a car speeding towards her and there was nothing she could do. The person driving tried slamming down on the brakes but it was in vain. The car went into the front of the car as the windscreen shattered coating her in glass and blood. Everything went black._

She suddenly sat up. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat she looked around. It was just a dream. Not real, but just a dream. Or was it? Could it have been a lost memory, hidden at the back of her mind? But what triggered it? What caused her to remember? These entire questions rushed into her head as she lifted up her trouser leg to uncover a long, slightly faded scar.

**I hope you like it. I tried to write these chapters without a holes book in front of me so if some stuff is wrong I'm sorry BUT it is my story and I can change things if I want to,.**

**Should I reveal her name? I just don't know **

**Please don't swear if you are going to give me a bad review, Thank you.**


	5. First hole

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. They belong to Louis Sachar.**

**I know my chapters are short but I have done 4 of them in two days so it kinda balances out **

**Lemonsour: Okay I won't tell the name. I didn't want to but I thought it might have seemed a bit odd. **

**Marshmallowefluffbunnnies: Well things aren't that different really. She gets to change her clothes quicker and she doesn't have her bag checked. Would you want your bag to be checked by a dude? I think not.**

**Mysterious-Thea: Thankyou! I like imagining how people look instead of being told. This is why I think harry potter films sort of ruin the book.**

She lay back in her cot but she was still sweating, breathing heavily and her heart was pounding.

_What was that? Where did it come from? Why now? Why after all these years did she remember it? What did Camp Greenlake have to do with her?_

She was thinking deeply, so deep that she did not notice a someone had put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and sat bolt upright. She turned to look at who this person was. It was one of the guys who had frizzy, wild blonde hair. Zigzag. She turned to look around. All the guys were sitting upright looking at her. There was a startled and confused look in her faced mixed with anger. _Why were they all watching her?_ Along with this anger there was a sense of fragility and vulnerability. The same feeling that was in the memory. The figures had been distorted because she couldn't remember what they looked like. She didn't even know why she was there, only the events that followed.

"Hey, are you alright?" One of the guys had finally decided to speak but she didn't know their names properly yet so she didn't know who it was. Without answering she turned around and pretended to sleep but she knew that they knew she was faking.

Some one was shaking her. Trying to wake her up. She had somehow gone to sleep and now they were waking her up. She got angry and sent her fist flying in the direction of the unknown guy.

"Oww, what did you do that for? You have to wake up. It's breakfast time." He told her,

"I don't care. Leave me alone"

"No, you have to come otherwise you'll get in trouble."

She gave a moan and got up. "I'll get out whilst you change".

She looked at herself and realised that she'd gone to sleep in her regular clothes. She put on the orange jumpsuit and tied the top round her waist. She was wearing a white and dark blue T-Shirt on top. She brushed her hair and put some suncream on. Then she went out for breakfast.

When she got out Zigzag was waiting for her but she completely ignored him. She didn't _need _friends. She didn't _want_ friends.

"Hey, hey wait up1" shouted Zigzag but she didn't stop. She slowed her pace down the tiniest bit.

When she got to the Mess hall she picked up a tray and waited in line. Her long fringe covered parts of her sharp green eyes and her hair fell down her back straight. She was served some kind of go but she didn't complain. Food was food. Even though she wasn't friends with the boys in her tent she went and sat down with them. It seemed that everyone sat down with people in their tent. Zigzag came and sat down next to, then tried to make conversation.

'"Hi"

"Go away"

"What's your name?"

"I don't say things twice"

"Okay"

After that he went quiet. No one was able to find out her name. They were just going to have to give her a nickname. She was beginning to get used to not using her real name. Whatever it was.

She got up and followed the boys to the "library" where they went to collect the shovels. She began to pick up the nearest shovel when X-ray said "Hey, that's my shovel. Go get one of the other ones". She let go of the shovel and picked up another one. She was contemplating how hard it would be to dig. She'd never really done that much hard labour. She was quite athletic but not much of a digger. She walked out and found a place to dig. Squid came over and told her "The first hole is the hardest". She completely ignored this as she did with most of their comments. It was irrelevant to her. They weren't anything to her as she wasn't anything to them.

She started digging but the ground was hard and the sun was beating down on her dark head. She managed to get about a foot or two done before it came to lunch. Huge blisters had formed and she was having trouble holding her shovel. She went to get her lunch and stood in the queue. She was at the back, behind Zero. Her consisted of sandwiches, a cookie and a drink. Her throat was bone-dry and she was really hungry. The sandwiches were stale and she didn't quite know what was in them. She wasn't a fussy eater so she went to sit next to her hole. "Come sit with us" one of the boys called. She really didn't feel like it so she stayed where she was. She didn't need to move, they came to her. She really didn't feel up to talking. Her dream really shook her up and it was hard to look at them because she knew they thought she'd had a nightmare. They probably though she was a frightened little girl who missed her home. But she didn't have a home. They all came and sat in a circle. They all totally ignored her and carried on their conversation. A small smile spread across her face and she looked happier than she had in a long time.

Once she had finished her lunch she got up and continued digging. It was hard to grip the shovel: huge blisters had formed on her hand. She got to about 3 feet wide and deep when all of a sudden everything started spinning and went black.

**Hope you like it. This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones No swearing in bad reviews please.**


	6. Tears

**Disclaimer: The original characters of holes do not belong to me they belong to Louis Sachar.**

_The sun was rising and the girl watched it through a dusty window. Everywhere was calm and everywhere was peaceful and she wanted time to stand still. For her to stay as she was, with no one to disturb her. This was her moment._

The girl opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but it soon came into focus. She held her head and groaned. She had a really bad headache. _Was that another memory? If it was where was she? Why are all these memories coming back to her now?_

She sat up holding her head and looked in front of her. No one was there but she heard a rustling sound. Some one was there. It was Zigzag. He had been sitting in the next cot listening. He looked quite worried and rather tired.

"You were muttering in your sleep. Did you have another nightmare?" The girl didn't want to talk about it and who was he to ask?

"Aren't you wondering how you got here?"

"How" she asked. She had been wondering what had happened.

"You fainted and hit your head so I brought you back here and finished digging your hole"

She stared at him with a mixture of amazement and anger. She was amazed that he had helped her even though she ignored him all the time. She was angry because she didn't need help and she didn't want it.

"I don't need your help"

"Aren't you even going to say thank you"

She just walked away. Her head felt like her brain was being repetitively whacked to against her skull. She groaned and puked up in a hole. She didn't like it here. She wanted to go back to her "home".

The blisters on her hand throbbed as she sat down on her cot and put on her iPod. She was really hungry having emptied the contents of her stomach in a hole. All of a sudden all the boys came back into the tent. Squid came over and said "Sleeping beauty finally awaken?" This made her very angry. She was very short tempered nowadays. She sat up and punched Squid in the stomach, but not too hard. "Aargh" he gasped as he moved away, "She's lethal!"

"You don't wanna mess with her"

Ignoring these comments she went back to lying down and turned her back to them. She really didn't have the strength to put up with them.

She was about to fall asleep when Caveman came up to her. "We have to go to the wreck room for our session. I would also recommend you put that away before Mom sees it and confiscates it. She got up slowly and tried to stand up but fell to the floor. She was really tired but she didn't understand why she couldn't walk. She managed to go out for a walk before. Sighing heavily she leaned on Caveman for support. She really didn't like this. She didn't like relying on people. She didn't like to need people.

When they got to the Wreck room she pushed herself off Caveman but she lost her balance and landed in a heap on the floor. All the boys apart from Caveman and Zero started laughing. She tried to pick herself up which didn't really work. Magnet picked her up and put her on the sofa. She really didn't like this. She lashed out which caused him to actually drop her on the sofa. "Woah I am just trying to help" he exclaimed.

"Well, I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help"

She made herself more comfortable on the sofa but she didn't join in the conversation. That is not until they made her join it by asking her questions. Questions she didn't have answers to.

"What's your name?"

She stayed silent. She knew that Pendanski knew her "name" but he respected the fact that she didn't want to disclose it.

"I told you before I wouldn't tell you my name" she shouted. She made to leave but her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. The others laughed again and just watched her struggle. Finally, Zigzag got up and helped her get back to the tent. She sat down in her crib as tears rolled down her cheek. Everything that had happened to her from the day she found out she was adopted came back and it was all too much for her to handle.


	7. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own holes. It belongs to Louis Sachar**

**Frosted-Windows: I'm gonna try to reply to all your reviews. **

**Okay the first one. She was in a bad mood but she keeps all her feelings inside and they sort of escaped and she started mouthing off. I suppose you could call it a foreshadowing because I will use it later on probably. I'm not sure because I am making this up as I go along. lol.**

**Chapter 2: I like describing. I'm better at it. I hate using speech. You'll probably notice how little speech I use compared to other fan fictions. For the nameless girl but it was sort of like her telling herself. I'm not sure if you get what I mean. I don't make sense quite often :)**

**Chapter 3: She has an iPod because her parents tried to buy her affection. Also to be secluded she has to spend time on her own which can be pretty boring so she needs to do something. Music would be a good thing to do. She likes music. I like anime :) Mr. Sir says it isn't a Girl Scout camp because she might have thought that she thought she could take it easy because she was a girl.**

**Chapter 4: I'll go fix the punctuation when I have finished writing this. I'm a lot better at spelling I just make mistakes because I type quite fast. And I suck at proofreading.**

**Chapter 5: I'm trying to make the reader feel like she feels. With too many questions which confuses her. Blonde is spelled with an E. I think the American spelling is without an E. I dunno. That might be why you think there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I'm too lazy to try and type in American English. **

**Chapter 6: Aww I didn't want it to be a Mary-Sue. That's why I got rid of her memory. Oh well! I will try to put punctuation in the right place. That was an annoying comment which I get which is probably why I made her punch squid. But I did say it wasn't hard. Squid was sort of joking when he said she was lethal. He was teasing her. I do tend to write "she" a lot. I get that in my English Coursework too :( **

She was being shaken awake, again. She really didn't like waking up so early but she knew it was for the best. The sun was unbearable at Camp Green Lake. Today it was Magnet waking her up. She groaned and rolled over, so she pushed her and she fell off the cot.

"Aaargh," she screamed and she landed on the cold, hard floor. She got up and glared at Magnet who did nothing but smile and shrug. "I couldn't wake you up," he told her.

"You could've done it a nicer way you know!"

"Like you've been nice to us"

"Humph."

Magnet walked off. The other boys walked out so she could get changed. She put on a yellow T-shirt which clashed with the orange jumpsuit but she really wasn't bothered. She had more things to worry about like digging her hole. Huge blisters had formed on her hands and she didn't know how she was going to dig today but she knew that she couldn't pass out. She wasn't a wimp and she wanted to show them that she could do whatever they could. She went to eat the lukewarm cereal and orange juice they were served for what they called breakfast. Even though she always had though that she didn't belong to her family she missed breakfast. Her mum would always make sure she had a proper breakfast. They would all sit round the table. She missed all the commotion, all the laughter, all the happiness.

The girl shook her head. She realised that she never was alone. But it was over. She couldn't go back. She was on her own now.

Around her the boys got up to get their shovels from the shed near the showers. She walked off by herself to their designated digging area. She could hear the boys all talking and laughing amongst each other. It was just like breakfast where everyone apart from herself was laughing and talking but she realised here that she couldn't be like them. They were part of a group. She had isolated herself from them so why would they accept her now?

She tried to start digging but her hands hurt every time her skin connected with the shovel. The ground was the hardest part to dig because the sun had baked it so dry it was hard. She managed to lift a shovelful of dust by starting at a crack.

By the time the water truck came she had dug a considerable amount. The holes was about waist-deep when she saw the giant dirt cloud caused by the water truck. She walked over and stood in line behind Zero. She wondered why Zero talked. Maybe he didn't have a name either. Mom called him Zero too. She doubted it. It was quite rare to find someone with no identification and on their own at the young age she was at the time. Very rare.

Mr. Sir gave her water and let her be on her way. She had only been here a day and half but everyone knew she isolated herself. She was glad that the counsellors hadn't disclosed her name to the boys. It wasn't for them to know. She drank some water. It felt like heaven in a bottle. Not wanting to run out of water she put it out of her reach but not near the dirt piles. It was precious.

Whilst she continued digging she thought about how much she took for granted. Maybe coming to Camp Green Lake wasn't so bad. She'd learnt to really appreciate the things she had. Also, she didn't know how much she loved her family. How much she cared for them. And with that she continued digging.

**I hope you like it. I know, not a good end. I thought of a pretty good chapter title so I had to leave it there so it would make sense. I managed to get hold of a copy of holes so I have made sure the information is accurate. :) I'm gonna try and update this at least two times a week but I am writing another fan fiction. (you can check it out if you like ) **

**p.s. I need suggestions for a nickname! I really can't think of one. I need to give her a nickname so I can do the next chapter.**

**Please review, so I can make it better. Don't swear in bad reviews please.**


	8. A night time trip

**My Face: You are mean . You could at least tell me a few good things. Do you have to be so pessimistic.**

**Okay it's my story so I will decide whether or not she has any records. Plus if you keep reading it will all make sense. Never question me. lol. I really cannot be asked to reply to everything you said. Do you have to write really wrong reviews? Would you like Mr. Sir going through your private things. I think not. I would prefer it if you didn't call me character a drama-whore. Yes I know it was a bit over the top but this is my first fan fiction and I am not that good at English. It's the only subject I haven't had an A in since I started doing gcse. What's so wrong with using the word "whilst". You are making such a big deal out of nothing. **

**To clear the thing about Zero. It was just a thought. Everyone including Pendanski calls him Zero.**

**And on with the story.**

She finished digging her hole. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. She'd been at camp Greenlake for just over a month now but it seemed like forever. She'd gotten a lot better at digging and her hands had become tougher. Her body had become used to the harsh conditions at camp Greenlake.

Over the distance she could see the boys walking back. After opening up to them more she felt a lot more part of the group but there was still a huge gap. She hadn't ventured out into the wreck room. She didn't have the courage to do that. It took a lot of confidence. Confidence that she didn't have.

Whilst putting her shovel away, a crazy idea came into her head. She hadn't had an idea like this in a long time and she was itching to carry it out, but she would have to wait.

After she had her shower she went to the tent and starting reading while she listened to her iPod. The time passed quickly and before she knew it, it was time to eat. Her stomach was rumbling so she joined the guys in the mess hall. While she was eating she came up with a plan. The bland taste of the food didn't seem to be so strong because she was concentrating on something else. All the boys were talking to each other and making lots of noise so they didn't really notice she was extra quiet.

It was dark and the perfect time to carry out her plan. She got up, pulled out a torch from under her cot, but didn't go out. Instead she walked over to where Magnet was sleeping. She leant down and whispered in his ear. He didn't even stir in his slip. Biting her lip, she wondered how she would wake him up without causing the other guys to wake up. She tried to shake his arm but nothing happened. He was a very deep sleeper. Another idea came to her. She bent down a bit and pulled out a few strands of hair.

"Aaargh", Magnet tried to scream but before he could she had clapped her hand to his mouth and pushed him down.

"Be quiet or else."

Once Magnet had gotten over the shock he turned to face her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I really want some soda"

"So, you won't be able to get it"

"Exactly, that's why I need your help"

"I'm going back to sleep"

"No". She grabbed his shoulder so he couldn't turn around.

"Why do you need me anyway?"  
" I'm not a good thief. That's why I need your help."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Just shutup and come."

She moved away and he followed her. She switched the torch on but pointed it towards the ground to make sure she wouldn't fall into a hole and so the warden was be less likely to notice it.

"How do you plan to get this soda anyway", asked Magnet.

"Steal it. Duh!"

"Well, I get that"

"We're gonna steal it from the warden."

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm not."

"The warden's gonna kill you!"

"She can't if she doesn't know it's me."

"She'll know"

"What? So she's Psychic?"

"No."

"Well then?"

She walked away him and he walked faster to catch up. He touched her shoulder and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine, be like that."

"Be like what?"

"Like that"

"I'm gonna need more than that."

"Like you don't need anything or anyone"

"That's because I don't"

"Why don't you open to people. You won't even tell us your name!"

"What's it to you. It's my choice. If I don't wanna tell you my name then I won't."

"What's the big secret? What do you have to hide?"  
"Nothing."

"Then tell me your name"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know my name."

"What do you mean?"

"Shutup. I've told you too much already. Leave me alone!"

They were getting closer and closer to the warden's cabin. She turned the torch off but it was too later. The warden had noticed that something was going on outside and it was too late to run.

The door opened to reveal a red-headed woman wearing silk pyjamas who was clearly not in a good mood.

**Hope you like it. It's not that good but I guess it's a bad idea to write at 10:30pm when I am quite tired. Well anyway I don't mind bad reviews as long as you say something good and don't swear or be mean.**


	9. Punishment

**:D Summer holidays started yesterday! Hope you like it and I hope it's not too confusing. I know the chapter is fairly short but I prefer writing short chapters to long ones because I tend to run out of things to write because I am making this up as I go along so I just start blabbering about anything. Something I did in my English literature exam. Not a good idea. lol. **

"What do you think you are doing here?" asked the warden. Both the girl and Magnet stood there speechless. They didn't know how the warden caught them. She should have been asleep. The girl moved forward to speak. She didn't want Magnet to get the blame for her idea. He came out here with her. She couldn't let him down. He was like the closest thing she had to a friend. Normal people wouldn't have helped her after she had been so rude.

"I'm really sorry ma'am. This was all my idea. Please don't punish Magnet for my mistakes. I just really wanted some soda."

"Soda?"

"Yeh. I'm really sorry. I just had a craving and I don't have very strong will power. I asked Magnet to help me because I didn't want to come out on my own."

"And why was that?"

"Well…erm…you see i'm kinda sorta afraid of the dark"

At this Magnet burst out laughing but automatically stopped when he saw the really dirty looks they gave him.

"Come inside with me please."

Both of them stepped forward but the warden pushed Magnet back. " You can go back to camp. I will deal with you later." Magnet looked confused but he didn't want to cross the warden. He didn't want to leave her behind but it seemed he had no choice and he walked back to camp in the dark and alone.

The girl followed the warden into her cabin. The cold air hit her hard: it was very refreshing and made her feel wide awake even though she was pretty tired. "Get in quickly, you'll let the cold out."

"Right, Sorry." She hurried in and looked around. It was pretty cosy. The warden was obviously fond of the colour pink. On the other side of the room was a beautiful mahogany dressing table which held many different makeup items. In the centre was a beautiful makeup case which was made of leather and it has a ribbon placed on it in the centre. The ribbon was surrounded by sequins and glitter. The warden directed her to a sofa. It was big enough to hold roughly three people. It was made of a material that she couldn't quite identify but had seen it before but couldn't quite remember where. She sat down and it was very comfortable. She felt like she was sinking into the clear blue sea. But she knew she wasn't. Drowning would most likely be a lot better than what the warden had in store for her.

The warden sat on a battered armchair which she knew must have meant something to her or she wouldn't still be using it. She had a feeling that she had seen it before somewhere as well. It could have just been another hidden memory but she wasn't sure. She was looking at the floor. The rug was askew and it revealed a faint line across the floor. It looked like a trap door. She was staring at it when the warden startled her.

"So, you wanted some soda huh?"

She had been drifting into her own little world trying to guess what was under the trap door, and forgot momentarily the warden was there,

"Erm, yes. Do you have some?"

"Of course I do"

"Oh, erm I know it would be rude to ask but could I have some please?"

"You're right it is rude. Why do you want soda so badly?"

"I just really want some."

"But you must have some reason. Some motive"

"No."

"Well, you can't have any soda till you tell me."

"If it's going to be that way then I do not want any soda. I'm sorry for waking you up. I should go now."

"Not so fast. You were out after lights out. And you were planning to steal from me. You have to have some punishment."

"But I have learnt my lesson."

"Do you think I am naïve? I am not going to fall for that. You and Magnet have to wash all of D tents' clothes and you have to dig a 6 foot hole. There are some big shovels. You have to ask Mr. Pendanski for them. I trust you will inform Magnet of his punishment."

"Can't you punish me twice as much? It's my fault Magnet was out."

"I don't care. You were both out. He shouldn't have listened. Now get out". The warden had begun to lose her temper so she quickly ran out of the cabin. Once she was outside she realised that she was on her own outside. She really was scared of the dark. She didn't know why she was, but she just was. In the dark she felt vulnerable. She didn't know what was out there. She started to walk when she felt a hand grab her ankle.

**Okay I hope you like it. I know it's not that good but this stuff is important for what is later on. Especially the trap door. It's the summer holidays so I will hopefully be able to update more. The same rules apply to reviews. I need to know how to improve it but it is nice to hear something nice as well.:D**


	10. Secrets

She slipped into the hole. "Aaaah", she screamed as she fell into the hole." What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry. I thought you'd be scared so I waited for you but I had to stay in a hole so the warden wouldn't see me."

Crumpled under her weight was Magnet. "Jeez did you have to pull me into a hole by my ankle?"

"I said I was sorry and can you get off of me, you're heavy."

She moved off of him and he stood up. He brushed some of the dirt off himself and got out of the hole.

"You gonna help me or what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't get out. There aren't any footholes in the sides."

Magnet started laughing.

"Oi! Listen to me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't thank me."

"Thank you for what?"

"For waiting for you so you wouldn't be scared."

"I'm not scared of the dark you moron!"

"Fine I am leaving then."

"Wait. I am. You happy now?"

"Yes," and he grabbed her arm and helped her out of the hole.

They were almost near camp when Magnet asked her why she was scared of the dark.

"I just am. I always have been. I don't know what is out there in the dark, it's like I can't see. I can't really explain very well. I don't have all my memories. "

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know. The doctors said that my brain blocked them because I went through a traumatic experience."

"Is that why you won't tell us your name, because you can't remember it."

"Yes. I want a nickname. I want to be part of the group."

"Well you should hang with us. You just stay by yourself. They have come up with a nickname you know. They came up with it while you were in the tent."

"But Xray said that if I didn't steal the soda I wouldn't get a nickname."

"Is that why you wanted the soda so bad?"

"Yes. He said it was an initiation test." Magnet started laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

She lost her temper and punched him in the stomach. She couldn't take people laughing at her or making fun of her. It was just something she couldn't do. She remembered being jeered at, at school because she would sit on her own and because she mixed up words when she wrote. It was something she didn't like and it was one of the things that made her as isolated as she was today.

She ran away from Magnet. She though he was her friend; she though he was different, but he was the same. She couldn't believe she had ever trusted him. Hurt piled up inside her as she tiptoed into the tent and lay down on her cot. She heard Magnet walk inside and lie down on his cot. He didn't even check if she was okay, not that she wanted him to.

In the morning it was Caveman trying to wake her up. She could hear Squid complaining about them having to wake her up and how she was so lazy. It was funny how he didn't notice that she was sitting up and able to hear everything he was saying. She got up and the boys looked at her.

"What?"

"How'd you get so dirty?" She looked at herself. She was covered in dirt from when she fell into the hole.

"Oh, uh I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep and I fell into a hole."

She heard Squid mutter "figures" as they all walked out so she could get dressed. She quickly changed: she was fussy about what she wore. There was no point. It would all get dirty anyway, out in the desert. Walking over to the mess hall she thought about everything she told Magnet, hoping that he wouldn't tell the others. She also thought about the nickname they could give her. She couldn't think of any. They didn't know her at all.

**Rubbish ending I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Okay I really need ideas for a nickname now. All I have so far is wolf as in the lone wolf or ice as in cold heart. Let me know if you like them or if they are completely rubbish and any ideas of your own. I really can't write the next chapter and until I get one I will most likely work on my other story. If you want me to update then you need to review and give me some ideas (: D)**


	11. I'm sorry I can't be perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes or any of the characters from the original books. I am not Louis Sachar and if you think I am I suggest you see a doctor soon.**

**Lil'me333: I suggested ice and thankyou :D but I think it is a bit common. I'm not sure. **

**Secretfairy: thanks. I could probably write in American because a lot of the shows we get are American but it wouldn't be natural although I have incorporated some American so it makes sense. I think enigma is a brilliant name and I will probably use it. It sounds smart :D lol and it is very unique!**

**GeneralB: The girl is not her nickname and if you read my story properly you would know that.**

Both Magnet and the girl went to Pendanski to get their special shovels. She found it hard enough to dig a five foot hole and she wasn't six foot. How the hell was she supposed to get out of the hole? She didn't feel sorry for Magnet at all. He laughed at her. It wasn't something she liked or could accept. Ever. Maybe she took things too seriously or maybe it was just a lack of social skills.

"Here are your shovels. I hope you think carefully about what you've done," Pendanski told them as he gave them the shovels.

"Yeh, whatever," she told him.

"It's that kind of attitude that got you into this. It's not going to get you out."

"Yeh and it's your kind of attitude that gets you into hospital."

Pendanski looked quite taken aback.

She walked away leaving Magnet still in there. "Hey, hey wait up!" She walked on as if she heard nothing. Magnet caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking on. "Didn't you hear me?" She stared into a blank space.

"What's wrong with you? You got me into this. I should be angry at you."

She pushed his hand off her shoulder and walked on. "Fine, don't talk to me then," he shouted from behind her.

She sat on the hard earth with her legs crossed and her shovel placed in front of her. She stared at it hard as if that would make it go away.

"I hate you and every single thing you stand for." She then stood up and looked towards the sun. With her finger pointed towards it she shouted, "I hate you too. Why do you have to be so damn hot?" The guys looked at her suspiciously. "I think she's gone crazy!" commented Zigzag.

"Nah! She was like that before," said Squid.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Sorry!"

"So you should be."

Squid turned around and muttered, "Where'd you get your social skills?"

The ground was dry and cracked. It was like the top thin layer of cake which covers the sponge bit in the middle. She hit her shovel in the ground. She could see this was going to be difficult. The shovel was taller than her! How did the warden expect her to dig with this? She gripped it firmly and pounded the earth with blade, but it was in vain. It dug up little earth. There was no moisture left in the ground, it was as hard as rock. Well maybe not that hard.

By lunchtime she was 2 feet in but Magnet was about 3 feet in but she couldn't be sure. She only looked at it for a second and she was pretty far away. She went as far away as she possible could.

"Why are you and Magnet digging 6 foot holes?"

"I'll tell you why. They broken into the warden's cabin. That's why." Mr. Sir had been behind them, eavesdropping.

"You what!"

"It's not that big of a deal. I just wanted some soda."

"Why the hell was Magnet there?"

"He can pick locks," she said coolly and simply walked away towards Mr. Sir.

"Eavesdropping is rude you know." She then took her place at the end of the line but X-ray grabbed her arm and pushed her in front of Zero.

"It takes guts to break into the warden's cabin."

Once she had collected her fruit she went to eat next to her hole but the guys signalled her to eat with them. Maybe breaking into the warden's cabin did benefit her in some way after all.

She was about 4 feet deep in her hole when even Stanley had finished. Magnet however was still digging. She didn't know why. She knew he was a pretty fast digger, totally opposite to her. She didn't have much upper strength.

It was at least another hour before she was done. She looked up, trying to figure out how she was going to get out. She could make foot holes but usually she could reach the top of the hole so she could get out.

Magnet appeared above her. "Want some help?"

"Not from you."

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that!"

"You started it."

"What did I do?"

"Go away!"

"I can't apologise if I don't know what I've done."

"You laughed at me." Magnet started laughing.

"That's why you're mad at me. You could've picked something better."

"Shutup. Stop it."

"Okay okay. Do you still need some help?"

"Say sorry."

"You sound like a toddler!"

"What's your point?"

"Just say it!"

"Okay okay I'm very sorry." He had a smirk plastered across his face so she knew he didn't mean it but after considering her current predicament she decided it would be better to accept his help. She spat in her hole and walked away, once Magnet had helped her out.

"Hey, Hey wait for me!" She decided it would be cruel to leave him behind so she stopped and waited.

After she had taken a shower she went and sat on her cot. She was really tired from digging a six foot hole and just wanted to sleep. She listened to "Perfect" by "Simple Plan" which really captured her feelings.

**Hey dad look at me**

**Think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow up according to plan?**

The day she left her hospital her dad stopped acting all nice and pretended like he was worried about her. He completely disowned her. He said that she proved that day that she truly wasn't his daughter. She gave him a bad name and ruined his reputation. He owned his own company "J-corp" which made cars, TV's, DVD players, MP3 players and various other electronics. The company was global and so was the news that the owner's daughter was a delinquent.

_A girl was walking with her mother and father. She was bandaged and had her arm in a sling though it wasn't broken. _

"_You just had to go and beat those girls up. I am so sick of you. Everyone knows what you did. They all think you're going to jail and they blame the parents. Well, you know what I am not your parent. I am not you father. I don't know how I am even going to show my face at work. You know you finally proved that you truly are not my daughter. The sooner you go the better. You always pretend like you don't belong to this family, well now you don't have to."_

_Tears dripped down the girls face as she silently walked on._

The memory hurt her so much. He was right when he said she pretended he wasn't her father. He wasn't. But that didn't mean she didn't love him and it didn't mean that his words didn't hurt.

She'd remember his words that day for the rest of her life.

**Don't forget to review! I like to know what you think. It's a pretty long chapter for me as well. I know it's not that good but I have writers block and trying to do my best to update.**

**The lyrics belong to simple plan the song perfect and the title is part of the song as well. I do not own simple plan or the lyrics. **


	12. Enigma

**Disclaimer: I don't own holes or any of the original characters. I'm not that smart.**

**Mysterious-thea: It's okay I don't mind :D My grammar sucks but I am a pretty good speller. I hate writers block too. I am also lazy. Not a good combination :D**

…**.And on with my brilliant story I wish**

"Yo! Enigma, wake up!" Someone was lightly shaking her awake.

"Aaah, go away!"

"Come on! We have to do laundry"

"Aww crap I forgot, what time is it?"

"I dunno. It's dinner soon though."

"How'd you know?"

"Instinct."

"Whatever."

"Just get up." She slowly got off. Her hair was stuck to her face and music was still blaring into her ears. She yawned and stretched. Then she put away her iPod and got a hairbrush.

"We're doing laundry. It's gonna get mess anyway."

"So!"

"Oooooh who you trying to impress?" She blushed.

"No one, go away!"

"You've gone red!"

"It's hot if you didn't notice."

"Yeh sure!" She got up and pulled him by the arm.

"Let's go!" She yawned again. She was so tired. Digging a six foot hole really took it out of her.

Her and Magnet spent ages doing the laundry; something she did not take pleasure in doing or had any talent in. After they'd finished Magnet went to the mess hall but she didn't feel like going so she went back. That memory took away all her hunger and replaced it with pain. More than anything she wanted her family back and if she could she would turn back time and live it differently. It would 8 years since she found out in a week. A day she was dreading.

Before she knew it, it was morning time and again she found herself being shaken awake by Armpit. She couldn't see but she knew from the smell who it was.

"Enigma wake up. Why is it so hard to wake you up?"

"Why is it so hard for you to smell good?" she muttered back insensitively.

"That's really cold you know," and he walked away. She got up and got dressed once they were out of the tent.

Squid and Xray were standing outside. "Man Enigma, why did you have to be so harsh?"

"What the hell are you talking about and what did you call me?"

"You didn't have to be so mean to Armpit you know. He was just trying to wake you up!"

"Does it look like I'm a morning person to you?"

"Definitely not. Well at least I hope not!" She gave him a really dirty look.

"What did you call me before?"

"Enigma. That's your new nickname!"

"What does that even mean?"

"It someone or something that's puzzling."

"Right. And you figured this out all by yourself?"

"Of course. I'm a genius."

"Liar! Caveman picked it," Squid told them. Enigma just walked away. She didn't want to waste her energy on them. She went to Mr. Pendanski to get her "special" shovel. Then made her way to digging her hole.

**Short chapter I know, but I did do a pretty long chapter before. I can't do long chapters. I start to blabber and that is so not good :D**

**Please review. That purple box won't eat you. I swear:D**


	13. Unhappy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own holes. I wish I did but sadly I do not.**

**Secretfairy: It was a really good nickname hug I love it! I'm really bad a finishing stories and this is the furthest that I've gotten but it's the reviews that keep me going. If I get a bad review I want to prove that person wrong and if I get a good review I don't wanna disappoint the person. :D**

It had been a week and she was finally done with digging a six foot hole and washing dirty clothes. Now she felt that a five foot hole wasn't actually that bad. After getting changed she went and got a regular shovel and then started digging. Enigma also started liking her nickname. It suited her really well and she was really surprised how the guys came up with such a smart nickname. It wasn't a surprise to her that she didn't know the word. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

Time went really quick and lunch came sooner than she expected. Pendanski was giving out the lunches. He had a letter and a parcel with him also. She hoped that it wouldn't be for her. She knew why it was. She took her place in the line in between Zigzag and Zero. "Why are you so pale?" Zigzag asked her. "Oh, no reason," Enigma replied but she knew that it wasn't very convincing. Once she got to the front of the line Pendanski gave her some water and her lunch but as she turned around he put a hand on her shoulder and led her away from Zero, taking the parcel and envelope with him.

"This is for you," he told her and handed her the parcel and envelope, "I know you don't want the guys to see it so I scribbled over your name."

"Err, thankyou," and she walked away and sat at her hole. The guys called her over but she wanted to open it in private. She carefully opened the envelope first and there was a letter inside. What else did she expect? She opened it and found that it was from her mother. No one else would write to her. They thought she was a disgrace, everyone apart from her mum. No one could take her away.

_To my darling daughter,_

_I hope that you are reading this. I want you to know that I love you very much even though I haven't written to you before now. I understand how you feel and I know that everyone else has turned their back on your but as your mother I know that I cannot do this. I wouldn't be able to do that and you need me more than anything else now. You need to know that there is someone out there for you. I could say that I wish that you were my real daughter but those words would be false because to me you are my real daughter. That day I saw you in the hospital changed my life forever. I fell in love with you straight away. I just don't understand why you did what you did. Do you really hate me? Did you really want to get away from me?_

_Anyway I wanted to say happy birthday. I hope that you have a really good day. Please write back to me. I have enclosed a birthday present and a few other things for you._

_I love you._

_From your loving mother._

A tear rolled down her cheek as she folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope. She then opened the parcel. She carefully tore off the brown paper and opened the box which revealed a wad of paper, some pens and then another smaller box. There was also a note included in the small box.

_I know that you always wanted it and now you can have it. And another surprise._

Inside was a small silver bracelet with many unique charms hanging on it. There was also a locket which she hadn't seen before. She opened it and inside was a picture of Enigma and her mum. Enigma clutched the locket in her hand as tears fell from her eyes. She brought her knees near her face and then put her face towards her knees so no one could see.

Squid came over to see what was wrong with Enigma. She didn't want him to see the stuff but he managed to snatch the envelope from her. He pulled out the letter and let the envelope fall to the ground. She grabbed the envelope off the floor and tried to get the letter back but Squid was too strong for her. When he finished reading it gave the letter back to her and then he suddenly hugged her. She pushed him off her and he landed in her dirt pile.

"You're such a jerk! You had no right to read my letter. It was mine!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No. You totally broke my trust. If I wanted you to read it I wouldn't have picked it up when you came."

"Look I said I'm sorry and that's all I can do."

"Just shutup and go away. You'd better not tell the others what you read."

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday."

"So why did it say happy birthday?"

"Look it's not my birthday. That was just the day she saw me in the hospital. I don't know when my birthday is, now go away!"

Squid got up and moved away. He went to the guys and she saw the whispering. She silently cursed him as she put the letter in the envelope and then in the box. She wasn't hungry but she forced herself to eat her lunch. She got back to digging and made sure she was the last one so she wouldn't have to walk past them. She couldn't face Squid. Not after what he had read. As she was walking she though about the bracelet which had belonged to her mum. Ever since she was a small child she had wanted it but her mum always said no. She was too young. Enigma didn't realise that she was already at her tent. She sat on her bed and opened the box. Taking out the pen and paper she starting contemplating what she would write. She didn't know how to express her feelings, especially on paper. She took out her iPod and listened to the music, hoping that it would give her some inspiration.

She had managed to get a few sentences down when someone put their hands over her eyes and someone else grabbed her legs and started picking her up. She screamed and starting moving so they would drop her until she heard a familiar voice……

**Hope you like it. I was gonna post it a couple of days ago but I didn't have time. Sorry!**

**Please review. It makes me happy:D -- See the smiley face**


	14. An unexpcted surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own holes. I never have and never will. It's not gonna change.**

**This chapter might be a little confusing but hopefully all will become clear when you've finished. I hope. I just make this up as I go along. **

**Oh and before I begin I have little knowledge of cars so I apologise now :D**

A silver land cruiser parked up in front of the warden's cabin. A man with a week's worth of stubble on his face, in an expensive suit came out of the car. He was wearing sunglasses and his brown hair needed cutting. He knocked on the warden's cabin. The door opened up to reveal a red headed woman with surplus freckles dressed in a hot pants and a tank top. She was also wearing a hat which made no sense as she was indoors. "Come in, Come in. You'll let the cold out if you don't hurry up!" The man walked inside and let the door close behind him. He sat down on a deep blue sofa which reminded him of the sea. "Mr. Harrow, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I have some business that needs sorting and I want to leave as soon as possible."

"What business would this be?"

"My daughter. I need her to come home for a little while. Just a week."

"I'm sorry, I don't think that can be done."

"Make it happen. I'll give you money, whatever you want. She needs to attend a funeral and I know she would want to go."

"Okay go talk to her and tell me when you're done but I can't make you any promises. Your daughter should be in tent D. It's easy enough to find. Drive to where the tents are. It has a big "D" on it."

"I thought that was obvious."

Mr. Harrows got up and left. He didn't like this person. He didn't like the fact that his daughter was here, with all these other delinquent boys. He drove towards the tents cautiously avoiding the holes and their neighbours: the dirt piles. It took him a little while but he got to tent D. He opened the flap to see three boys holding his daughter. "Put her down," Mr. Harrows commanded. The girl immediately stopped moving for a second and then abruptly twisted and landed on the floor. "Aaah!" She got up after a few seconds rubbing the arm she fell on. Mr. Harrows moved over to her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "Go away. I don't want you here."

"I need to talk to you."

"You weren't so happy to talk when I left the hospital."

"I'm sorry. I was just so angry."

"And how do you think that I felt? I was hurt and confused. I needed you most and you turned your back."

"Look, I need to talk to you. It's important." All of a sudden the three guys stepped in front of her. "She already said she doesn't want to talk," said a boy with a thick Spanish accent. "Magnet move out of the way. I don't need you to fight my battles. I'm fine on my own." Enigma pushed the three boys out of the way. Before confronting her father she turned to face Squid. "Can't you ever mind your own business. I'll deal with you later."

She move in front of her dad. "I'm not your daughter. You said that to me that day. What made you change your mind? You're usually really stubborn."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "you'd better sit down for this." He moved her towards the nearest cot and gently pushed her so she would sit down. He then sat next to her and looked at her. "There's no easy way to say this but it's about your mother."

**Hope you like it :D Sorry it's short. I like leaving it at cliffhangers. I know you probably hate me for that. Plus im tired and I need to get an early start in the morning. My exam results come out :D I can't wait.**


	15. Hidden Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own holes. Wishes don't come true. I don't know why I write this every time since it won't change.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got a psp for my exam results and that took priority. lol. **

"No, no, that can't be true. You have to be lying. She just wrote to me. How can she be gone? I refuse to believe it!"

"I'm sorry, but she's gone. I'm finding it hard to cope with myself."

"But how?"

"She had lung cancer."

"You're lying. If she had lung cancer I would have known. No way."

"I'm sorry. We hid it from you. We didn't think you would be able to cope with it."

"What more have you been hiding from me? I'm not a little kid!"

"Your reaction proves even more how you haven't grown up." With that Enigma ran out of the tent. The three boys looked at each other, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden Magnet ran after her.

Enigma was running blindly. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she ran anywhere. It was like she was trying to run from her pain but she knew sooner or later it would catch up with her. She hoped it would be later but it wasn't. Because she couldn't see where she was going she fell into a hole. She fell in but she didn't feel any pain; she just lay there. It was like she had given up all hope when she heard, "Alli get up." She gazed up in awe. How did he know her name? "How do you know my name?" she coughed. He sat down at the edge of the hole and she sat up in the hole with her back to the side.

"I was in your remedial math class. It's funny you don't remember me since there was only a few other people in that class."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were from Mexico. How come you were in L.A?"

"I am but I moved to L.A about a few months before I came here."

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Call you what? Allie?"

"Yes that!"

"Why not?"

'Because it's not my name."

"Don't you think you should use that name? Your mum gave it to you."

"Shutup!"

"See, you know I'm right."

"Is that all you came to say because I would rather be on my own right now."

"You should go to her funeral you know. It's only happening once you know. It won't come again."

"Yay where can I buy tickets from. That's something I don't wanna miss," she replied sarcastically.

"You're lucky you even have a chance to go. I didn't. You are so ungrateful."

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I never got to go my sister's funeral."

"What? That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

"You should go you know."

"I will if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Wait. Help me out of this hole first." He helped her out of the hole and she sat next to him. "You have to come with me."

"There's no way. I can't."

"Why not? I can get my dad to let you go. Please. I can't face them on my own."

"Okay fine, but it's your idea." They both walked back to camp.

Alli, also known as Enigma, found her dad sitting in the same place as he was before she left. She didn't know how long it had been but she guessed it was a while since Squid had left. Her dad looked up at her, "Are you coming back with me?" She sat down next to him.

"I am but can I please take Magnet with me. I can't face all those people on my own."

"I'm not sure if the warden will allow it."

"Please Dad. I can't do it on my own. I need a friend."

"Did you just call him your friend?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was impossible for anyone to befriend you but I guess it was wrong. I'll try and get the warden to allow him to come with us."

"Dad, can I do mum's eulogy please. It's the only way I can say goodbye to her.

"I understand."

The night passed slowly for Alli but eventually sleep overcame her.

**You probably kind of mad at me for sort of revealing her name but it is all a part of the plot. Sort of. Lol. It's important for her growing as a character  that just sounded smart.lol. please review. It will give you a nice feeling inside. :D**

**I just realised I wrote a pretty long chapter…I think. They always seem so much longer on word.**


	16. It's not home anymore

**I am really really sorry I haven't posted in ages. My internet wasn't working. To make up for it I put up this extra chapter.**

The cool breeze was welcomed by her face as she sat in her dad's car; on her way home. It was going to be difficult. She already knew that. So many, too many, people were disappointed in her and really never liked her to begin with. The background, the holes, the sun, gently blurred past her window as she relaxed because for the first time there were people that understood her and even though her mum was gone she knew that her mum would live in her memories. Although she would miss her she knew she would be looking down on her, protecting her from whatever was out there and making sure she made the right decision.

Magnet was snoring at the back of the car, his head tilted askew and drool slipping out of his mouth, but also a smile for his chance to pay respects had come, and though he had to come back to Camp Greenlake it was a nice break.

The music blared as he watched his daughter resting peacefully and for the first time in so long, happy. Though she was in a delinquent, and though she had something wrong that she now had to pay for, she was true to herself and that was what he'd wanted. It was just weird that it happened where it did. She'd grown so much is such a small amount of time, and she hadn't realised it.

Many long hours later they arrived in front of the house. Magnet and Enigma woke up. The bright light hurt their eyes and they had stiff necks from sleeping in an awkward position for so long. Enigma got out of the car and looked around. It all looked the same but yet so different. The wind gently flowed around her and carried her hair in the direction it was going. She wished it would take her away so she wouldn't have to do the funeral and face all those angry face and most of all, her mum. But that would be too good. It's something that happens only in fantasy. Running away wasn't the solution: not to anything. She picked up her own bag and put them in her old room. She left Magnet and her dad outside.

Her room had lost its musty smell and the carpet looked clean and new. There weren't any clothes, CD's or magazines littering the floor, or drawers hanging out or clothes she didn't want to wear hanging on the wardrobe. Even her posters had been taken down and put into a corner. Instead other posters had been put up and even her bed was different. The wardrobe was different and even the clothes inside. Cosmetic products took up room on the dressing table instead of her photos. It wasn't her room. Behind her a small girl with fair hair and blue eyes stood behind her. Her carefully manicured hands covered her mouth as she stood in shock, but it looked so fake. Enigma turned around and gave her a look of disgust. "What happened to my room?" she asked forcefully, both anger and tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not your room. It's mine now. You're not even supposed to be here!"

"You little runt. Get your stuff out of my room now!"

"No it's mine now."

Enigma couldn't take it. She pushed past the girl and ran through the corridor. How could they? How could they have given the room to _her_? She'd had the room for as long as she remembered. It's like they wanted to erase her from the lives. How could her mum let it happen? The thought of _her_ touching her stuff made her stomach squirm. Her sister was the person she hated most. She was a goody-goody who did everything right and she acted so grow up even though she was only 12.

Enigma heard her dad and Magnet come inside. She didn't want to them to see her cry so she climbed into the attic, where she cried herself to sleep.

**Kinda deep. Lol. I hope it's long. It is always a lot longer on word X.X**

**Don't forget to review. It makes me happy **


	17. More than what it seems

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I don't own holes TT sniffs**

The early morning sky was streaked with reds, oranges and yellows as the sun rose to greet the birds that sung together like a choir. Enigma awoke from a long night plagues with bad dreams and lost memories; Enigma still hadn't gotten over mother's death. The smell of mildew filled the room and the floorboards creaked beneath her feet as she tried to stand up, against her body's wishes. Her body ached from the awkward position she had slept in and her head hurt from a lack of sleep. Looking around the attic fresh memories appeared in her mind as she scanned round the attic. Her eyes fell upon a box filled with photos and more precisely a photo in an elaborate frame. She picked the photo taking care not cut her hand on the broken glass; she blew off the thick layer of dust which showed it hadn't been touched in so long. Her eyes focused on the people smiling back at her.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Mummy, mummy look at this!" A small girl ran up to a massive cage filled beautifully coloured birds. They chirped happily as the wind swept through her hair. Her socks had fallen down around her ankles and the sleeves on her dress were rolled up. **_

_**Her mother walked over, holding hands with her husband as the laughed, watching their excited daughter, hoping she'd stay like that forever.**_

"_**Look! They're so beautiful!"**_

"_**Yes, I wish that I could be like a bird. Then I could carry mummy and daddy on my back and we'd soar through the clouds like birds"**_

_**She spread out her arms and spun around imitating a bird.**_

Enigma wished she could be like a bird; she'd fly away from all her problems, leaving them far behind.

She didn't know what time it was but her stomach rumbled and she just wanted to have a long bath to soothe her aching muscles. She climbed out of the attic and over to her old room. She remembered she had left her suitcases there. Her sister appeared at the doorway.

"Where the hell have you been? Dad's been going mental. He's been out looking for you all night."

"Does it really look like I care?"

"You shouldn't make him worried. He has enough to deal with. I'd never hurt him on purpose."

"Yes well we're not all as perfect as you are."

"It'd be so much better if you were."

"Just shut up. Where's my stuff?"

Her sister pointed to a room down the corridor and Enigma made her way there. She couldn't care less what her good for nothing sister thought.

She stepped into the bath, and the warm water was welcomed by her body after it had endured so much Her muscles started to relax and her hair floated on the surface of the water as she shut her eyes. The aroma of the lavender drifted in the air and Enigma moved further into the water as she continued to relax. All of a sudden a bang awoke her. Someone was knocking on the door.

She got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door whilst shouting, "What do you want?" Magnet stood in the doorway and he didn't look very happy. "Where were you yesterday? Everyone was so worried about you."

"It's none of your business so go away. I want to take a bath in peace." She went to slammed the door but Magnet stuck his foot out so the door jammed. "Who the hell do you think you are? I know you mum just passed away but you don't have any right treating your family like that. You have so many people that care about you and they suffered the same loss that you did."

"Leave me alone. You think you know everything but you don't know anything. You'd never understand. Never!"

Magnet walked away as she slammed the door. If everyone cared so much why did they pack up her stuff and give her room away. The house was so big but it felt like there was no room for her. The air suddenly became thick and heavy; it stifled her and she couldn't breathe. It seemed as if the walls started closing in on her and she just wanted to get out. She tore out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, gasping for air. She got dressed but then she couldn't leave the room. The room was so foreign to her but it was her only sanctuary. She couldn't go to the attic because old memories lurked there and she just wanted to forget them but for some reason they wouldn't let go. Enigma curled up into a ball. If her mum was here she would have known what to do but the thing was she wasn't. The reality of everything began to sink in and tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes. Her dad walked into the room and held her tenderly in his arms.

"I know it's hard."


	18. Till next time

**Disclaimer: Still waiting to take ownership of holes. TT**

The coffin solemnly lay on its own, at the front, covered in flowers that masked the scent of death. The pews were filled with mourning people with sullen looks on their faces. Everyone was wearing black. The vicar stood giving his speech as Enigma sat in the front pew in between her dad and Magnet, with her head buried in her knees trying to look as inconspicuous as possible but it was still easy to make out her brightly coloured clothes, even at the back. The vicar called her name to make the eulogy and she as she looked up she could see all the people looking t her and it was as if she could hear all the pathetic comments they were making about her. But she didn't care. She'd come to say goodbye to her mother and that was it.

Cautiously, she made her way up, taking care not to trip over the wooden steps. Her heart pounded as she looked back at all the staring people; she hadn't even made a speech: she hoped it would all come straight from the heart.

"I'm sure you all know me as Ally, and I know that you probably have your own opinions about me. Before I begin, to get things straight, I really do not care, nor do I care about the way I have chosen to dress today. I know that my mother would not want me to be sad, to wear black today would have been an expression of sadness. That would be an insult to my mother's memory."

Enigma looked around the room as if not knowing what to say next, or maybe just the feeling of knowing what to say but no way to express it. She clenched her fists, her knuckles shining on, as she plunged into the rest of her speech.

"Mum, I don't know wht you left. I don't know why things turned out the way they did. I'm sorry I let you down, and I know I let you down, but you never made me feel that way. You encouraged me with every step I took but I never gave any thing back. I was ungrateful. You saved me from being alone. You were the only person that wasnted me when there was no one else. But I just did everything I could that would make you hate me. But you never did hate me. You never got angry or scolded me. I was given such a great lige and how did I repay you? I made your life as hard as I possible could. One thing that I know, is that you were proud of me. Whatever I did, you went along with. You never forced anything. You knew I wasn't actually bad and I know that you wouldn't leave me if you though I still needed you. Right now it feels like I can't live without you but I know for sure that if this feeling was right then you wouldn't have gone. I just want to thank you for everything that you've done for me. I know that you'll always be looking down on me, making sure I'm alright. I know you'll never leave me alone.

Bye Bye Mum. I love you. Always.

Tears were streaming from her eyes as she walked back. Her head bowed making the tears fall straight to the floor, leaving a trail as she sat down, hunched up in a ball. All her senses felt as though they'd been blocked; she was trapped within herself. Her mother's face appeared and smiled; the sadness left her body and for a moment a smile appeared on her face; all her beauty showed and she looked like a normal teenager, but just for a moment.

Everybody stood up and the coffin was carried out to the graveyard. She watched her mother's coffin gently slip into the graveyard. The last moments of her mother drifted away with it.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" It didn't mean anything to her. It wasn't a goodbye, it was just a "see you next time". The soil made a thud as it hit the coffin and her mother disappeared behind the ground, she was gone; for now.

**I apologise now for any mistakes I made about the funeral. I only know as much as I remember from R.E and T.V. I haven't been to a funeral before and I'm not Christian. Forgive me ;D **


	19. Time for a change

**Disclaimer: Yep. Still not mine**

**I was going to make this two chapters but it was a lot longer when I wrote it out on paper. :D**

After the funeral Enigma walked away; on her own. She knew it was wrong to leave Magnet alone but she had things to do. They could only be done when she was alone.

Meanwhile Magnet had gone to see his little sister. The gravestone that showed no signs of ageing, just made it feel so much nearer. Her grave did not have any flowers on it like the rest but he knew that he loved her more than anyone could love anyone else. He knew just how Enigma felt. His sister was the only person that believed in him. Tears fell from his pained eyes as all the memories flooded back.

Enigma was sitting in the attic; she took out the frame that she had been looking at before. After carefully removing it, she took out a lighter. She watched the flames slowly devour the picture as the smiling faces disappeared forever. Enigma really wanted to be her old self again but she knew that if she wanted to accomplish what she wanted then she would have to change. For the better or for the worst? She didn't know. After burning the picture she paid a visit to the hairdressers. She watched her long hair fall down to the solid ground just like the painful memories. Her hair now went up to her shoulders and her dark fringe covered her eyes. Her faces was dull, lacking emotion and her eyes, when you could see them, looked empty. Next she went to the chemist where she just got a strange parcel and left. When she got home she swiftly brushed past Magnet and sat in the middle of her bedroom floor, with the door tightly shut. After taking a bottle of water out of her bad she emptied her bag and looked at the different tablets on the floor.

Magnet burst into Enigma's room; she was lying in the middle of her room amidst various tablets. Fearing the worst he started shouting and ran over to where Enigma lay. He shook her by the shoulders, as her dad and her sister Alice appeared at the doorway, when suddenly her eyes opened abruptly. A look of anger spread across her face whilst a look of relief spread across his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Can't I even sleep in peace here?"

"I..I thought you'd taken an overdose or something." He replied in a small voice.

"Great now people think I'm suicidal too. I'm going out. Just stay away from me." She grabbed her bag and pushed past her dad and Alice without saying a word. Magnet stood frozen wondering what he'd done wrong. All he did was worry. Once she'd left he turned around. "Didn't you know. She has some rare blood disease with a name way too long to pronounce and it means that her blood doesn't circulate properly or something like that. She has to take medicine to help stop it clotting and stuff so she doesn't get gangrene", Alice told him. Magnet felt a bit stupid but also angry that she'd never told him. She'd said they were friends but she just treated him like a nuisance. "I..I never knew that."

"You don't know much about my sister do you?"

Her dad intervened. "Leave him alone. _I_ don't know much about her and she's my daughter. She'll never tell anyone anything.

Enigma was walking downtown. The rain was dripping down her face, her hair stuck together in massive clumps, music pounded her ear drums from her earphones and her hands were in her pockets as she walked with her head down. Shouting at Magnet like that was wrong. She knew that. He was worried about her. It felt good. It felt good to have people care about her. Her heart had been cold for so long, it was nice to have a friend. Guilt spread through her veins but she knew that she couldn't open herself up. In the end it would make everything so much harder. It would be better to sever all her ties now. Before the end.

**Hope you like it **


	20. Just like the old days

**Just like the old days**

**Hey! I haven't updated in a while so I have two chapters for you that I wrote last night. It's not that I'm lazy (well I am but that's so not the point.) I just have to find time to type it up. Well I hope you like the story and if you're confused, well then it means my story is working and I'll clear up anything as long as it isn't a spoiler. I hope my writing is getting better. I prefer describing than using speech but in my chapters I slowly starting focusing on speech and it lowered the quality so I apologise for that now. D I've tried to use my original style.**

Before they knew it, Enigma and Magnet, they were on their way back to Camp Greenlake. Once again. Once again they were on that humid bus, with the long, dreary ride, and the coiled springs that had popped out of the seat, the stale, hard chewing gum that stared back at them, the filthy windows, that were decorated with cobwebs, didn't show a different picture and the same old ever-silent bus driver. Enigma's combat's stuck to her thighs with sweat and her hair remained lank and still. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and damp patches showed on her white tank top. Her hand was handcuffed to the front seat as if she was going to do something bad, and the handcuffs were digging into her thin wrist.

On the opposite side Magnet sat staring at the holes that passed him. The sun beat down on his head even though they were sitting inside; he just felt like smashing the windows to let some air into the deprived bus. . His hair, which had returned to its natural colour, stuck to his face with sweat. He'd taken off his shirt and his shorts stuck to his legs. He'd also taken off his trainers but he was till boiling. His hand was also handcuffed to the seat in front which is why his shirt still hung on his arm.

Both Enigma and Magnet were listening to music and Magnet knew that once they got there it would be confiscated. Enigma was good at hiding things; he wished he could ask her to look after his ipod that her father had given to him but he knew she would probably slap him for mentioning her dad. He thought about Enigma's sister, Alice, and everything she had told him about Enigma. He looked over at her; her eyes were empty and always stared out at the distance as if they were concentrating on something else. As if her body was there but ever so slowly her mind was drifting away, like a person slowly dying. The soul being pulled out, and taking it's time. That's how Enigma was; she'd lost herself to her fears. He wanted to help her so bad, he knew how it felt, and they all did. They all wanted to be her friends. She had let Magnet in a bit; the others had all given up. If he gave then there really would be no one and that was the only reason he stuck around.

A couple of hours later they arrived at Camp Greenlake. As he expected the ipod was confiscated from him. Enigma walked quietly beside Magnet. Her whole body ached, the strap of her bag dug into her hands but she didn't complain. She was glad to be back at camp. It was so far from the cause of her pain, it almost made it go away. Almost. One thing still bugged her though: the trap door. It lingered at the back of her mind as her brain puzzled over it. It was like a disease spreading through her mind.

Magnet walked into D-tent first. Enigma could hear all the happy welcomes, ones she knew she wouldn't get. Walking with her head down, and her bag tightly gripped by her fingers, she entered D-tent. There were a few murmurs of "hello", or "hi", but that was it. To be honest that was more than she expected. She cut herself off from everyone but she still hoped, deep down in the darkest depths of her heart, that there would be people that cared. She looked up and in front of her stood another girl. Stunned, Enigma took a step back. It was her. There was the same blonde hair, the same smug look, the same evil glint in her eyes and the same thick layer of makeup. Dropping her bag, Enigma turned on her heels and hared out of the tent. This time she was unable to stop the flow of tears coming out and her anger erupted like a volcano. Vomit spilled out of her mouth, leaving a disgusting, dry taste in her mouth as she sat at the side of her hole. Tears made their way down her face leaving hair to stick in the path it had just made. She gripped her knees and buried her face in them, as she cried, cried for everything: the past, the present and the future.

_How could this happen? How could she be here? How? Why? When? I was finally getting a chance to move and maybe even change and make friends, but now she's here. I really can't deal with that. What can I do?_

So lost in thought, she didn't hear the person sneak up behind her. Pain shot through her neck and down her spine as two fingers pressed against the back of her neck. The fingers moved upwards and seized a handful of hair and yanked her head back. The beat of Enigma's heart suddenly became faster and her breathing shallow. The person's face was an inch from Enigma's.

"I'm back and it's boring here. I'm going to have fun and you're going to keep quiet. Just like the old time. We're friends, and friends don't grass up", she sneered, using reverse psychology to make it look like she was right.

"Yes Kirsty", replied Enigma in a small voice. Kirsty walked away after pushing Enigma to the floor; she ripped out some hair and threw it on her face.

For what seemed like hours later, Enigma walked towards the tent. Her bag lay outside with a note attached to it. "Know your place". It was from Kirsty. She'd been through her stuff but luckily not found her ipod that was cleverly hidden. Kirsty had taken some of her clothes. All of Enigma's stuff was designer and Kirsty hated it. Kirsty hated the way Enigma always got what she wanted without any trouble. Enigma was nothing liker her. Enigma fell asleep on the ground using clothes as a pillow.

Inside the tent Kirsty lay awake. Her mind was racing. She couldn't believe that Alex was here. She loathed that pathetic girl with her stupid, hey-feel-sorry-for-me- attitude, acting as though everything was against her. Kirsty was the one who deserved sympathy; she'd worked for everything in her life, nothing came easy like it did to Alex. Alex deserved everything she got. Kirsty laughed. She remembered the way they'd framed her and got her sent to Camp Greenlake. It would fun to torture her. Just like the old days.

_A small girl with long brown hair and a pa le face was sitting on a bench in the park, reading a book. Her mind was totally immersed in the book and she was completely unaware of what was going on in her surroundings. A tall girl with freckles and dark mouse brown hair pushed her. She snatched the book and threw it in the pond in front of her. She took her school bag and tipped everything out of. She grabbed the girl by the throat and laughed. She walked away sniggering as the small girl gathered her things and retrieved her book from the pond. A tear slid down her face as she looked at the book; all the pages were stuck together and a thick layer of mud coated on it. _

Squid was walking out of the tent. For some reason he just couldn't sleep and felt like going out for a walk. All of a sudden he tripped over at the entrance of the tent. His head hit the floor and he got up quickly. He looked around to see what tripped him up, whilst rubbing his head, when he saw Enigma curled up on the floor with her arms wrapped around her body. She was mumbling in her sleep but she still looked so peaceful. All her stuff was next to her. He gently picked her up and placed her on her cot. He went and got her stuff and put it in her trunk. He watched her still asleep, she looked so normal and quiet; she couldn't shout at him or anything. After this he had no trouble sleeping as if fate didn't want Enigma to suffer.

In the morning everyone got woken up by the alarm but Enigma still lay fast asleep, trapped in her own world. Magnet went over to wake her up but Kirsty stopped him. "It's kool. I'll wake her up. You guys get out so we can change," she told him. As soon as the guys left and were a considerable distance away, Kirsty dug her pointy nails into the side of Enigma's arm. She instantly shot up. Her face was struck with fear.

"What do you think you're doing here? Didn't you get the message?"

"I...I swear. I was asleep outside. I don't know how I got here," Enigma replied in a shaky voice.

"You better not have. If you do it again you'll wish you were dead." Kirsty left the Enigma trembling on her cot. What Kirsty didn't know was that Squid came back to get something and heard every single word.


	21. Shutup

**Disclaimer: If I owned holes it would probably be like this and in turn I wouldn't be on this site. Oh and it wouldn't be as successful as Sachar's. **

Shutup

Earlier that morning Enigma had been tossing and turning. Bad memories flashed forwards and backwards and sweat trickled down her forehead. Soon after everything went black and she fell into a dreamless state until she was abruptly woken up by Kirsty. Kirsty scared Enigma really bad and when Kirsty has left Enigma lay shaking in her bed as Squid walked in. He glanced over at her but he knew the best approach was to just leave her be so he left the room in a quiet manner.

The day soon wore on as Squid watched Enigma tirelessly dig into the hard earth. He'd deliberately dug slowly so he could keep an eye on her. Only Squid and X-ray knew about Kirsty; they'd decided to keep it from Magnet especially. Lunch came and everyone stood in the line. Kirsty pushed her way in front of Enigma but X-ray made sure she knew her place.

Enigma stood in the line, quivering. What X-ray had done was bad. Really bad. It wasn't her fault but Kirsty would surely say it was. Enigma bit her lip and looked down at the cracked ground. She took her food and walked back to her hole. The shade was cool and the sun wasn't there to beat down on her neck. The walls were her privacy; they kept everyone out. Biting into her sandwich she felt some dirt fall on top of her. She looked up.

"Whoops! Sorry. I tripped. My bad." It was her. Again. Enigma brought her knees up and hugged them. Burying her face, her eyes felt heavy and soon she was on a one-way trip back to the past.

_Her face hit the ground. Hard._

"_Oi get up. I'm not done practicing yet. A thirteen year old girl has her fists clenched, her hair in a tight ponytail and she stood in a karate stance. Another girl with dark brown hair staggered up, holding her side. Cuts decorated her face and blood was visible on her clothes. The other girl kicked her and she flew back and landed on the ground. The other girl spat on her and walked away. "Now I know I'm going to get the next belt."_

She gasped as she suddenly woke up. Her breathing was shallow and she was covered in cold sweat. Enigma looked up to see a face staring at her. In surprise she quickly moved back and landed on the some jagged rocks sticking out of the wall in her hole.

"Aah," she screamed as blood started to come out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." She recognised the voice. In all her panic she hadn't figured out who it was; but now she knew it was Squid.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She was holding her back trying to apply pressure to the bleeding to make it stop. "The guys were worried about you. They wondered where you were." He was lying. They both knew that. She knew the guys didn't care about her. Why was he there? "Look you better get out that hole."

"I'm not done. Go away." She stood up and went to dig but a pain shot through her back and she landed on the floor, still clutching her back. The cut wasn't that bad, it was just a graze, but fresh ones always hurt the most. Feeling guilty, Squid jumped into the hole and picked up the shovel. Enigma pushed him back and grabbed the shovel. "Go away. This is my hole. I don't need help. I'm not weak."

"You're not trying to prove to _me _that you're not weak." With that he got out the hole but sat outside waiting for her; with the knowledge that if he left her on her own Kirsty would get her. Enigma was strong but being that strong also made her fragile and if she wasn't careful she'd fall apart, like she was doing now.

Soon Enigma was done and he walked her back to the tent. She turned to face him, "Why won't you leave me alone. It's not like you care."

"You're right _I_ don't. But there is someone who does. Anyway I know about Kirsty." Her face was struck with horror. She slowly spun around, the terror visible in her eyes. Dropping the shovel she took a step back.

"B..b..but how do you know?"

"I heard her. Look she only gets you when you're alone. Just don't be alone." Enigma just stared at the floor. She felt so weak and powerless. Why did Kirsty have such a big hold on her life? What made her so scared? She knew she wasn't worthless and obviously there were other people who didn't think she was either. They liked her and not Kirsty. This new-found strength encouraged her to do what she wanted and she silently walked back to the tent with Squid.

After jumping on her cot she leaned over and pulled something from underneath her cot. It was her iPod with some sticky tape on it. She had taped it there for safe keeping. Kirsty had been going through her stuff. The tent was empty because Squid had left to take a shower. Enigma wanted to have a bit of a rest before she had a shower. She turned the iPod on and turned the volume up loud so that he music filled her ears and there weren't any thoughts in her head.

**There you go.**

**You're always so right.**

**It's all a big show.**

**It's all about you.**

**You think you know what everyone needs.**

Kirsty walked into the tent. She saw Enigma with the iPod and she wanted it. With a sneer she moved behind her and pulled the earphones out of her ears. They landed next to her and the music was buzzing out of the earphones.

**You always take time to criticise me.**

**It seems like every day I make mistakes. **

**I just can't get it right.**

**It's like I'm the one you love to hate.**

She spun around and pushed Kirsty back.

"I'm not taking it anymore!" she shouted. "I can't."

**But not today.**

**So shutup shutup shutup. **

**Don't wanna hear it.**

**Get out Get out Get out.**

**Get out of my way.**

**Step up Step up Step**

**You'll never stop me.**

**Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down.**

A fist came towards her face and knocked her back. Kirsty slammed kicks into her side repeatedly until the guys came in and stopped the fight. Enigma staggered up, and though she lost, she had won. She had over come her opponent. Her fears. She was stronger. And it was that thought that infuriated Kirsty. Once she got up she fell back but Zigzag caught her. She put her hand on her head, it was pounding. Over on the other side Magnet was holding Kirsty back while X-ray and Twitch tried to calm her down. Enigma staggered over and picked her iPod and her bag up. Another first came towards her but the guys had held her back in time. She stumbled towards the entrance and made her way out when someone called out, "Where are you going?" She couldn't make out who it was.

"I'm going for a shower."

She carried on walking but soon Zigzag emerged from the tent. "I gotta go with you. To make sure you're okay."

"Whatever."

The cold water hit her screaming body and for a second numbed the pain. Relief washed over her and she felt lighter. A huge weight had been lifted off of her. All the pressure that Kirsty put on her was gone. It had taken her so long to realise that the worst Kirsty could do to her was beat her up, or in this case put her in Camp Greenlake, but they had both been done and there was no point in being scared anymore. 4 minutes later the shower went off and she got dressed. She put the towel on her shoulders and walked back to camp with Zigzag. Her wet hair stuck to her face but ti was shorter now and a lot easier to handle, especially in the heat. She shook her head to get rid of the excess water.

The bell rang and it was time for dinner. After taking her lunch the guys made sure that Enigma sat away from Kirsty. They ate their dinner in silence because all the guys wanted to do was talk about the fight, if you could call it that, but they knew they couldn't in front of Enigma and Kirsty. However both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Enigma was so happy and she knew that maybe she could start coming out of her shell but even so when it came to the end it would be so much harder. She wouldn't be able to leave them and that would be bad. It would be unfair to them.

After eating her lunch quickly she walked back to the tent and she went to sleep quite quickly. Her pounding from Kirsty really took it out of her and she fell asleep very fast.

_Warm wind and sand was being blown through the window. A man was driving a car extremely fast through the desert. It was hot and the window was open but this made everything worse. A red-headed woman leaned over a small girl to try and shut the window but this proved too difficult. The little girl had brown hair which flowed in different directions. She kicked and screamed and tugged fistfuls of the woman's hair. Her hand slammed into the girl's head and the girl fell asleep on the floor. They arrived at a barren wasteland where only one cabin and a numerous amount of holes lay untouched by humans for a very long time. The woman went in a brought out a cardboard box which was quite big and she could barely see over the top of it. There was a loose stone on the floor and she tripped over it, leaving the cardboard box to spill its contents all over the floor. Piles of folders and papers fell out and got mixed out. A hiss came from the direction of the car. "You fool. Look what you've done. You've mixed up all the notes. Now how are we going to know who is who?"_

"_Oh they don't care. As long as they get them they don't care."_

_She piled the notes into the box and set it down on the front seat. She sighed and sat in the back. The journey back was going to be longer. She couldn't wait for it to be over. Her real plan had not been set into action yet. The little girl slept the whole way back but the woman couldn't sleep. Her mind refused to shut down. _

_They finally got back to the motorway and the man was speeding twice the top limit. Suddenly a car swerved in front of them and the car skidded into the woods on the side. The man and the red headed woman were wearing seatbelts but the little girl was lying loosely on the sit. Her head hit the seat in front of her. The man and the woman were miraculously not badly hurt and they limped out of the car before an ambulance and police came. The man pulled out a mobile phone and arranged a rendezvous point for someone to pick them up as the red headed woman stole a glance back and then nervously moved forward as she heard the ambulance. Further away she heard a loud bang and the smell of smoke filled the air._

Back at camp Greenlake Enigma lay fast asleep as the warden woke up in cold sweat, panting heavily. A cold wind swept over camp Greenlake and sent chills down her spine as she mopped her cold brow with the back of her hand. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her kneed. The little girl had to be alive. Out of all the things she'd done, leaving that little girl behind was the worst. Out of all the other children who had been passed on, she was special. She bit her lip and a tear rolled down her cheek.

**I hope you liked it. And I hope it's long. It's just over 3 pages on word so you know it can't be that bad. I hope you like the end and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been really busy with work and stuff. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I don't know if I'll be able to update soon 'cause I have an extended essay to write which is an essay that is 4000 words. It'd be okay if it was worth something but it's not. It's just practice for next year. Pretty annoying. I also have English coursework, ASDAN work to do (which is a load of rubbish in itself) and D.T./Art work to do. So yeh, pretty busy right now. I'll try and update once every two week but no promises. **

**The song is "Shutup" by "Simple Plan". I don't own it, cause Simple Plan does. I thought it was obvious **


	22. Pandora's Box

The warden sat in her bed, beads of cold sweat dripped down her forehead and her heavy breathing indicated she'd had a bad dream. It was worse than the ones that she usually had. It was about her. The last one, the one that made her stop. They had almost got caught that day, but they didn't. Still, they were extremely close and she didn't want any more to do with it. The only reason he let her stop was because she let them store the files there. Still in it but out of it. Yes. That was what she wanted. Right? Louise Walker pulled her duvet off and stepped out of bed. The cold shot from her bare feet up her spine and the little hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her curly, red hair was tied back in a tight ponytail that had come loose because of all her tossing and turning. Her body was sweaty but she was shivering. She walked into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She sat on the kitchen floor and reached up to get the glass of water but smashed on the floor, cutting her slightly mixing the running water with blood giving it a slightly red tinge. A small amount of blood lost from her still didn't make up for all the other blood lost because of her. Tears mingled with sweat dripped down her face as she went to clean up the mess. Her hand shook as she tried to mop up the water until she completely broke drown. The warden, Louise Walker, sat on her kitchen floor, crying, spilling all her heart and soul out, the mistakes she made, the promises she broke, the people she hurt, all those moments left Pandora's Box forever, all except hope.

The sun spilled its rays all over the dry, dusty desert, all over the hot, thirsty campers who mechanically dug their holes. A couple of snakes sought salvation in a hole and a scorpion furiously tried to cling onto its life in vain, never giving up, despite the inevitability of its death. Back on the digging site Enigma too dug everyday, despite the heat, despite the lack of water, despite the screaming coming from every part of her body. The heat mercilessly kept on and her throat begged for water but she stubbornly carried on. Everyone was focused on digging, not just her. The sun was up and today the heat was hotter than usual. Only the scraping of shovels and the dull thuds of earth hitting the ground could be heard. Enigma sat down for the moment; giving some satisfaction to her when she leaned her head on the floor and shade covered her. Her thoughts lingered to Zero. He would be done by now, if he was here. She remembered how slow Caveman was. He was always out there to keep her company though she never spoke to him. Now she wished she had, he was probably dead now though no remorse filled her soul. She didn't know him, why should she be sad? Camp Greenlake was changing her and though she had begun to open up to other people it also hardened her emotions. It was like the sun baked her emotions dry like it did to the ground. Maybe if the rain would come her soul was loosen up, as the rain drops would slide it would create holes in her wall, and let some one in. If only it would rain. Enigma got back to digging. She wanted to have a shower before dinner so she would have to get done soon. A cold wind that seldom occurred at Camp Greenlake passed over where D tent was digging and they all shuddered as it passed through them.

The day passed quickly for every member of D tent and before they knew it after dinner they all fell sound asleep.

X-ray lay in his cot, sweat glistening on his forehead as he tossed and turned.

_It was broad daylight. Rex was sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Water was boiling on the cooker as him mum stood in the kitchen cooking. A quiet buzzing sound could be heard from the T.V. in the next room. Rex rested his head on his hand before sitting up straight. The buzzing from the T.V. had stopped and his little sister emerged at the doorway. She was quite short and her braided hair swung slightly as she shook her head and put one hand on her hip. _

"_I want my food, and I want it now!" Their mother just turned around and smiled, "It's almost done sweetheart."_

"_No, I want it now!"_

_All of a sudden the ground shook and noodles starting coming out of the pan faster and faster. They were like a vine growing extremely fast. They starting wrapping themselves around the girl and every time she tried to move away they just pulled harder. Her mother just stood there and smiled. "You should've waited till it was cooked. Now they're going to get you." She returned to her cooking as though she was oblivious as to what was happening. Rex stood up and tried to pull them off of his sister. The noodles had become thicker and stronger and had wrapped themselves all the way round her body and were just going up her head._

"_Rex, get away, or they'll punish you too." He continued to attempt at pulling them off her but they stuck like glue. As soon they completely covered her body they disappeared leaving nothing but dust on the floor. Rex ran up to his mother. "What just happened? Why didn't you help? Mum. Mum!"_

"_Rex dear, keep your voice down, they might hear you."_

"_Who! Who will hear me?" he shouted._

"_Oh Rex, where is your head today. You know them. You know we're lucky they're letting us live. Human beings are so greedy. Well, what can I say? Just learn from your sister's mistake."_

_He sat back down. So many questions ran through his head and he had no idea what was happening. He got up and opened the cupboards to look for some biscuits. He brought out an empty packet of Custard Creams. "Who finished these? I really wanted some."_

"_Rex, be careful, they're watching."_

"_What are you talking about? No one is there!"_

_All of a sudden vines came out of no where and starting coiling around his feet. "Mum, help me. What's happening?"_

"_I told you Rex. Now they're going to punish you. You shouldn't doubt them. I thought you'd learn from your sister but I guess not."_

_The vines grew and twisted around his body but not as fast as his sister's. It went up and up. He let out a scream which pierced the air as the vines moved up and covered his mouth. His thick glasses fell on the floor……_

Squid lay in his cot. His eyes were shut tight and he looked so peaceful. Who knew that inside torment filled his soul?

_The sun was up as Alan got out of bed and looked in the mirror._

"_Looking' good!" He walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. It'd been an hour and he still wasn't ready. His mum knocked on the door. "Come on Alan get out of there, you're going to be late for school again."_

"_Come on mum, you can't rush perfection. He smiled in the mirror as he walked out, grabbed his bag and went to school. On the way to school, at various points he took out a mirror and a comb and re-did his hair. He was late for school by half an hour. _

"_Alan, this is the fifth time you've been late to school this week. Please report to the head teacher's office."_

"_Whatever."_

_Alan sat down in the middle chair, after he entered the room, while the head teacher gave him another lecture. He didn't listen to a word. Why should he? That guy was ugly. He walked out and swung his bag over his shoulder. As he walked down the corridor everyone was pointing and staring. He wondered what was different. He looked the same, if not better, as usual. He looked in a window at his reflection. There was a huge spot right in the middle of his forehead. It was like 5 spots combined. The biggest one he had ever seen. That certainly wasn't there this morning. He pulled a cap out of his bag and pulled it over his head. By lunchtime his face was absolutely covered in them and they were moving down his back and on his shoulders. All of a sudden his nose started growing and his chin was moving forwards. His whole face was changing. He screamed from the pain and slipped back, hitting his head on a wall. He landed hard on the floor, a pool of blood around him._

Kirsty was sleeping in her cot, her dream a living nightmare.

_In the corridor a group of girls stood gossiping. Kirsty was leaning on the lockers, her brown hair tied back in a tight ponytail. The bell rang and they all walked into the door on their left; a history lesson was starting. Kirsty sat in class, paying no attention to the teacher, passing notes to her friend. When the bell rang again they walked to their next class. Another girl walked passed them. Her face was serious and her eyes were dull. Kirsty moved in front of the girl and pushed her back. She opened her mouth to say something but her lips were stuck tight. The more she tried talk the tighter they felt until it felt like all her face was being pulled into her mouth as if a black hole was there, but her lips remained tightly shut. Kirsty fell to the floor desperately trying to open her mouth and pull her skin back to where it was supposed to be but it just spread up. All of a sudden it was as if her whole body got sucked into the vortex leaving behind a shrill scream and her backpack._

Twitch slept in his cot and every so often he would twitch however after half an hour he fell completely still, devoured by envy in his nightmare.

_Brian was walking down the street. He took a long deep breath. The air was full of the smell of exhaust fumes. The smell he loved. He had just come back from work. Well, it wasn't really work but he liked to call it that because it made him feel so much older. He learnt how to fix cars so he could be a mechanic one day. He was walking down the road when he saw a Mercedes parked across the street _(Author's note: I don't know anything about cars so please just pretend it's a really really good car!) _He burned with envy and jealousy. He wanted that car so badly. Every day he would walk past it and he'd always want to touch it. All of a sudden he flew forwards and his hand got stuck to the car. He began to sink further and further into it and after a scream hit the air he was completely sucked into it._

The warden lay in her bed peacefully sleeping. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was steady. Looking at this woman now no one would realise how bad she was. They couldn't pass a judgement on her. Something she had always hoped for.

_Louise Walker stood at the cooker making pancakes. She flipped one over and smiled. She put a stack of pancakes on the table. A small boy and girl came and sat down. A man was already sitting at the table. A large newspaper covered his face, a coffee set in front of him. He put the newspaper down to start eating his breakfast. Louise smiled at her children. _

"_Sit down kids. Eat properly. I don't want you to get hungry before lunch!" The children ate their pancakes. The man stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to work now. See you later. Be good kids!" He grabbed his brief case and coat and walked out of the door. In the distance a car could be heard. The children went to put their plates in the sink but Louise stopped them. "It's okay. I'll wash them up for you. You two just get to school safely." They went to pick up their bags and lunches and walked out of the door. "Love you!"_

_Louise Walker sat down at the table and smiled. She had a great life._

Louise Walker woke up the next morning, a smile on her face. She had hope. Hope for the future.

**Thanks for reading this. I hope it's long because it took me a long time to write it. I also hope you understand what I was trying to do since I haven't tried doing it before and it didn't make sense. I don't own the story, "Pandora's box" nor do I own "Custard Creams" which taste so good. If you didn't understand what I was trying to convey I will write it at the end of the next chapter anyway so don't worry. There was supposed to be a lot of symbolism but I don't know if it's completely clear. **

**Stephanie Williams: I'm glad you like my story. I am actually quite good at spelling. Where I fall is typing and proof reading Thanks for pointing them out for me :D I hope you like this chapter. **


	23. Visitors

Cold October winds blew colourful, crunchy leaves in a spiral along the floor. A man with dirty blonde hair stepped into a car as the trees around him howled and the small voices of children could be heard far away. School seemed to be ending. The best time to go. He would be less suspicious that way. The back of his car was loaded with cardboard boxes, filled to the top with bits of paper. This man, he was on his way to Camp Greenlake.

D-tent awoke to some very cranky diggers the next morning. X-ray, Kirsty, Squid and Twitch had dark circles under their eyes, and though they slept through the whole night it was as if they had been digging non-stop. On the other hand Enigma woke up fresh and for the first time since she had come to Camp Greenlake she woke up happy instead of wishing she was dead so she wouldn't have to dig holes. Enigma got changed for digging. She wore a white sleeveless top and tied the arms round her waist because it was too hot to wear it properly. On her way to the "Library" Enigma accidentally bumped into X-ray, who was still having issues with his lack of sleep, and he pushed her back before he even realised what he'd done. Her body flew backwards and she landed on the sun-baked floor. Enigma felt pain before she even knew what happened to her. She clutched her back but she didn't make a sound. X-ray looked startled but then he just carried on walking to get his shovel and start digging. All the other boys were staring but they soon went back to doing whatever they were doing before. There was no point in getting involved. Enigma lifted herself off the ground but she didn't say anything; somehow she knew that he didn't mean. The feeling of someone pressing a firm hand on her shoulder occurred but when Enigma turned around no one was close enough to have touched her. Shaking away the feeling Enigma contemplated her hole. She'd become a lot faster at digging but she was still one of the last people out on the lakebed.

Scrape, thud. Scrape, thud. Scrape, thud.

Nothing else could be heard as every single camper at Camp Greenlake was fully concentrating on digging their hole before the sun came up to scorch their back and necks. The same man with his greasy, dirty, sweat filled blonde hair stepped out of his car. His scrunched up eyes, still not adjusted to the extra light, scanned the area for signs of life. He went round to the boot of the car and pulled out the boxes, leaving his suitcase in the car. The boxes were tall and he could barely see over the top of them. They were full of stacks of paper. He walked over to the Warden's cabin and kicked hard on the door. She opened the door and scowled when she saw him. He walked in without saying anything to her, his gaze fixed on the ground, but the Warden got angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing here at daytime? I've told you to come at night. Someone might spot you!" she hissed.

"Calm down Red, I'm just doing what the boss told me to. Take it up with him", he told her, "if you have a death-wish that it", he added with a small chuckle.

"Don't call me Red!" The Warden hated being outsmarted. Especially by him. She wanted out of this but she was always stuck in the middle of it. Even this small job of hiding things meant that she was important and couldn't live a relatively peaceful life. She led him over to the middle of the room and pulled the rug off. She opened the trap door and he followed her down the stairs into the cellar.

The water truck sped towards D-tent around mid day. D-tent were the furthest off and everyone else had got their lunch and water. Mr. Sir played with a sunflower seed between his teeth before spitting it out onto the hot, dry sand. He winded the window back up, the dirt stung his eyes and made him cough. It was a tough job at Camp Greenlake but he certainly was glad he wasn't a camper. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. He didn't want to be out here everyday, waking up early, having to talk to worthless kids who should just be locked up. He messed up on one mission and the boss punishes him like this? It really wasn't fair. This whole camp was just a charade. So Walker could be a little part of this as possible but everyone knew she was one of the most important parts. The boss tricked her, at least that was what everyone though, right? Walker was smarter than that, a lot smarter. She just wanted a peaceful life. Yeah right. With the boss you were always stuck. Mr. Sir found this out the hard way. He knew that this was just a trick so they could hide the papers here but she was looking for something as well. It worked out both ways for her. He coughed again and went back to driving. His thoughts lingered for a moment but he snapped out of it.

The water truck arrived at D-tent's digging site. Everyone got into their places. Kirsty was at the back of the line. Her head was resting on Twitch's shoulder as she was falling asleep. The line moved forward and Twitch shot forward; Kirsty fell forward in a heap on the floor. Her eyes opened. "Wha..what?" Everybody started laughing. Twitch smiled and offered his hand. "Sorry, Fist. I didn't mean to." She slapped his hand away and stood up, blushing furiously. Everybody sat together apart from Enigma who went back to her hole. X-ray got up and walked over to her. He picked her up from her collar. She tried to get free but his grip just tightened. He half dragged her to where everyone was sitting.

"This is D-tent. You eat with us." He went back to eating and everyone went back to their conversations. She bit into her sandwich, her tongue was now accustomed to its bland taste and for a moment it almost tasted good. Her own thoughts were interrupted by a loud revving sound from a car. Everybody stood up to look. Although they were furthest from the camp the Warden's cabin was close to them, because the Warden's cabin was on the other side of the camp, far away from the tents and the kitchen where the water truck was parked. A car here, apart from the Warden's was unusual which is why they were surprised. Enigma watched a figure, half hidden behind a stack of boxes walk into the cabin, and the Warden looking angrier than usual. Something was up. Everybody soon went back to digging.

Enigma dug unusually slower that day, the sun was setting when she was finally done. She looked at the different coloured streaks in the sky. A tear fell down her cheek. It was her mum's favourite time of day. It'd been a long time since she'd seen her mum. She hadn't thought of her in quite some time. The same monotonous routine had stolen her feelings. A hand touched her shoulder. She wiped her eye and turned around to see Magnet. "Alex what are you still doing out here?"

"It's Enigma, remember?"

"Right. Sorry. So what're you doing out here?"

"Digging. What does it look like?"

"But you're usually a lot earlier."

"Something's up."

He sighed. "Like, what? Nothing happens here. It's Camp Greenlake."

"Trust me. Something's wrong here."

"Okay fine. What's wrong then?"

"Remember when the Warden caught me. Well I saw a trap door and I just know she's up to something."

"Enigma, you're looking into it too much."

"I'm not and you can come with me and help me or go away. I'm not bothered. I can do this on my own."

"Alright, alright. I'll come with you. But we'll do this when it's dark. It's too risky right now."

They walked back to camp. Little did they know Zero and Caveman were right outside camp.

**Okay I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long. I finished my essay (3,109 words) which I was pretty proud of and I got 20/32 which is the second highest that I know of so far. And then I have to finish my work for Btech Art and I had to mock exams for maths that I had to revise for. Pretty busy. I hope you like it and I'm sort of nearing the end of my story. There'll be a couple of chapters after Camp Greenlake but I think I'll finish before the 30th chapter. I'm not completely sure yet.**

**I'm English.lol. What would you say instead of cooker? I think I use a lot of different words. Lol. :D**

**With the whole seven deadly sins thing I looked up Pandora's box and it only had the ones I did. **

**Explanation of last chapter**

**The Warden's tears where the bad things and they went into the campers that had them.**

**Enigma was like the scorpion never giving up.**

**Mention of rain – prophetic statement.**

**Okay I hope I didn't give away any spoilers. It's a quick explanation I know. I just want to upload this .**


	24. Discoveries

Back at camp Mr. Pendanski was handing out letters in the wreck room. It was suspiciously early. "Aaah here you are. Here's your letter", he said as he handed her a cream coloured envelope. A puzzled look spread across her face. Who could it be? Magnet stood over her shoulder, his eyes like a hawk. She knew he didn't mean to be so nosy but he was. Enigma walked outside, the stars shining unusually bright; she knew someone was looking down on her. A sense of foreboding. Something was about to happen. She opened the envelope, running her finger just under the top, ripping it off. She looked at the letter. It was from her brother.

_Dear Alex,_

_I can't believe you. How could you? How could you do it to us? I know it was a hard blow being told you were adopted but I was too. All mum and dad did was look after you when you didn't have anyone. You should be grateful. _

_I just got back and I find out the mum's passed away and you've gone to a juvenile detention facility. What happened? You used to tell me everything but now, now you don't even talk to me. You used to write to me and tell me what was wrong but all of a sudden you stopped. Why? Because you were adopted. That's really not a good enough reason._

_Anyway as annoyed and hurt I feel what's done is done. I suppose you could write back to me and tell me how it is. Dad told me it was a boy's camp. I hope you're okay. I know it's been a while but we have to start somewhere. Please write back. I've missed you._

_Love from your brother_

_Peter_

She was shocked. She hadn't seen Peter in so long. He'd gone to military school when he was younger and she was heartbroken when he left. He was almost her best friend. She'd stopped writing though, they slowly drifted apart. He was right. Her heart started to beat faster, as tears started form in her eyes. She ran back to the tent. Caveman's stuff was still in a corner so she took some paper and a pen. She didn't think he would mind. Her mind was mixed up with so many emotions. She couldn't think straight. It was hard. They both knew things wouldn't be the same as they were. They were kids then, nothing else really mattered, but now their destinies divided. No longer were they those two little kids playing in the park; they'd grown up and now their destinations broke away. Enigma knew exactly where hers would be. It wouldn't be home, that was for sure.

_Dear Peter,_

_It's too late, but, I'm sorry. I really, truly am sorry._

_Love Alex._

It was short but that was all that was left to say. She walked outside to give it to Pendanski but he wasn't in sight. She could see a few lights shining. Someone had a torch. From the distance she couldn't tell who it was but she guessed it was Pendanski, Mr. Sir and the Warden. Pendanski had been in the wreck room longer than usual and she wasn't in there so she didn't know what had happened. Enigma took off the orange jumpsuit and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She tied her short hair back and ran outside. Her trainers were already the colour of the ground so that wasn't a problem. Enigma knew she should've got someone to come with her but time was short.

Breathing heavily she got to the Warden's cabin. It wasn't too far away that the three adults stood so Enigma sat close to the floor. In the darkness she could just make out Caveman and Zero. Inside she was glad they were alive.

After regaining her breath she cautiously leaned flat against the wall and then quickly got into the Warden's cabin. What Enigma didn't realise was the other car that was still there.

Inside she could see a light on. She swore under her breath. Someone was in here, luckily, though a T.V. was on loud so the person didn't notice her come in. She made her way into the opposite room, carefully feeling around in the darkness in front of her, making sure she didn't make any noise. Her heart thudded. This was what she had wanted to do for so long but the darkness scared her, it scared her a lot.

She tried to pick the rug up but it was now stuck to the trap door. She was sure it wasn't like that before. Even so, this made her life easier as she didn't have to worry about the rug being askew and a clue to her whereabouts. The trapdoor was heavy but she managed to lift it thanks to the muscle she's built up from digging holes. Enigma felt around for a ladder and luckily found one. Carefully she went down and pulled the trapdoor down. It came down too fast and landed with a soft thudding sound. She silently prayed the other person didn't hear her. She heard a light go on and the sound of footsteps. She clung silently to the ladder, her heart beating against her chest, as the sound of running water filled the air. She cringed at the damp smell that filled the tunnel. She breathed a sigh of relief as the footsteps distanced and she heard the light switch off. Cautiously she stepped down in the pitch dark, gripping tightly to the ladder and occasionally pausing to regain her composure. All of a sudden her hand slipped and she fell to the floor; she was lucky she was so close to the floor. She gasped and a small cry escaped her. What had she been thinking? She was all alone at the foot of a ladder in the dark, half scared to death. All of a sudden her breathing became irregular and Enigma started to have a panic attack. Quickly lacing her fingers she put it over her mouth and soon controlled her breathing. She sat quietly and thought about being at home. After she'd calmed her nerves, Enigma stood up and felt around for a light switch but after she couldn't find one, started walking, holding onto the wall for support as her knees were shaking and having difficulty keeping her upright. After about 10 seconds Enigma tripped over, hitting the hard floor. It was a torch. Her wrist was hurting because she had landed on it; this was not a good start. After turning the torch on the tunnel was flooded with light. It stretched further than she could see, but her eyes lingered on the stone floor. The walls were a dirty, pale yellow and it had green spots on it from the mould that had been growing. The floor itself was not as bad as the walls but it was still dirty, with it's thick layer of dust at the sides, and the mildew creeping up onto the walls. Taking her hand off the wall and wiping it on the back of her shorts she continued walking down the tunnel, her heart thudding more and more the further she walked.

Magnet, Squid and X-ray walked out of the wreck room. They were laughing and talking; no one had noticed Enigma was missing. All of a sudden a loose rock came under Squid's foot and he fell forward, his head hitting the floor. "Aaah!"

"You okay, man?"

A small cut decorated his face as he clutched his head, now sitting up. "Yeah, I'm okay." He noticed a small vanilla-coloured envelope on the floor. He picked it up and opened it. It was a letter, belonging to Enigma. "Dude, look at this." He handed the envelope to Magnet and X-ray who both read the letter in silence. "We have to find her, where could she be?"

Magnet suddenly remembered from earlier. "I know where she is! She's in the warden's cabin. She has some insane idea that she's hiding something under a trap door."

X-ray stepped forward and took charge. "Okay, Squid you round up the guys, some of you sneak in and the others keep watch. Magnet and I will go after her."

"Okay, see you guys later," and with that Squid turned on his heels and ran into D-tent. Magnet and X-ray ran in the opposite direction, to the Warden's cabin.

Magnet gingerly opened the door, revealing a room shrouded in darkness. They sat on the floor and then crawled in, carefully shutting the door behind them. They both hid under a table they had seen when they came in, it had a large table cloth that could cover them up so they could either formulate a plan or at least look for the trap door when someone came in.

Footsteps suddenly became louder and louder as someone turned on the light, which filled the room quickly, blinding their eyes for a moment. X-ray lifted up the tablecloth slightly to see a room, with the door open, and a rug on the floor. He figured it would be a good cover for a trap door since it would be stupid to leave it out in the open. Once the stranger had walked out they attempted to crawl into the other room, crawling meant they made less noise. At first Magnet bumped into a wall and X-ray crawled into the sofa but eventually the two boys found their way into the next room, where they could still hear the sound of the T.V. X-ray lifted up the rug, which at first seemed heavier to him because he thought it was just a rug. Without realising that the trap door was stuck to the rug, Magnet put his hand out to pull the trap door up but his arm went into the empty space and he fell in. His hand only just grabbed the ladder and he was hanging by one arm. "Ssh one second. I'll help you." X-ray ducked and tried to climb down, over Magnet. He eventually found somewhere to out his foot so he was stable again and then they both climbed down. Their noses curled at the rank smell and the winced when they got to the corridor. Not only was it the ugliest and the dirtiest wall they had ever sun, but the light made their eyes hurt.

"Oh my god. Since when has this been here? Maybe she was onto something."

"Yeh I know what you mean. Obviously Enigma's been here. The light's on. Come on, we might still be able to catch up with her."

The two boys ran along the corridor, still trying to be careful of making too much noise.

Enigma could hear footsteps, there was more than one person. Scared of it being the Warden, she too ran down the corridor, until she got to the end, panting heavily. She felt around for a light switch and felt some string. She pulled the string and light filled the empty room. In the other corridor there was a light and she switched it off so they would get to her slower.

"Aaah, where'd the light go?"

"I'm gonna kill her when we find her." Both boys had managed to walk into the walls and each other, silently cursing as they tried to make their way through the dirty, smelly, pitch black corridor.

As soon as Enigma stepped into the old room shivers crept up her spine. It wasn't cold. Not cold at all. In fact it was unbearably humid and crystal drops of sweat were sitting on her forehead. Something about this place was strange and Enigma couldn't even have begun to fathom what she was about to discover.

**I'm really sorry I didn't explain the Pandora's thing properly. I guess I assumed everyone knew what it was since we have to do it in school. Again I'm sorry! Any questions then just ask me and I'll answer them the best I can. **

**Sorry this chapter is so late. It's been sitting unfinished for so long. I'm a bad bad person.**

**I hope you like it. I think it's my longest so far. **


	25. The call

In the room there was a mass of bookshelves except they didn't have books on them; they had folders. Enigma walked over to a pile of boxes and curiously peered inside. Again the boxes were full of folders but these ones weren't dusty, they looked like they just got here. In the dim light Enigma began to notice the dates on the boxes. Looking around she noticed they were on the bookshelves too. Out of curiosity Enigma began to look for the year she was born: 1991. On finding the correct bookshelf she plucked one folder off the shelf and opened the folder up to find a pile of documents. The documents included a photo of a baby, details on the baby, a contract and a receipt. Enigma began to wonder what these were. Looking closely at the baby she noticed it had brown hair just like hers but there was no way it could be her.

The sound of footsteps penetrated the air and they were getting louder. Quickly closing the book, and releasing a large amount of dust into the air, she placed the book on the shelf and hid underneath a table behind a pile of boxes.

X-ray, Squid and Magnet emerged at the doorway.

"What the hell?!?"

"Who'd thought this would be here?"

They walked into the room, curiously peering at the bookshelves.

"I wonder what these are." Squid pulled out one of the folders. "Whoa! Dudes, look at this. This is crazy freaky."

Magnet and X-ray walked over to Squid and squinted, trying to make sense of it in the dim light.

"I don't understand, what are these?" Squid looked at Magnet as if he was stupid. "What! Don't look at me like that!" he exclaimed.

X-ray gave a sigh, "Just tell us what they are Squid, and hurry up. Enigma's still missing. We'd better find her before Mom makes his rounds or we'll all be in trouble. And I don't like trouble."

"Okay, okay calm down X. It's simple. The Warden, or at least I think the Warden, has been selling babies. See here, there are the details and the receipt. Look how old the dates are. They've been doing this for years." A look of shock spread on their faces as they turned a sickly pale.

"We'd better find Enigma and get out of here." In the corner, the sounds of someone vomiting filled the air. Enigma had been sick in the corner. Her hands were trembling and a noise escaped her. The three boys ran towards her. Magnet was about to put his arm around her but she moved away. Enigma tried to hide her head but X-ray pulled it back.

"Come on, we have to go. We'll talk about this later."

After gingerly standing up, Enigma started walking with the three boys, side-by-side.

They made their way through the corridor and for Enigma time passed slowly, as if everything had been frozen. Her body couldn't stop shaking and she couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes. X-ray, Squid and Magnet suddenly stopped abruptly, but Enigma, not looking up, walked straight into a dark figure. Falling back and losing her footing on the slippery, mould-ridden floor, Enigma caught a glimpse of the stranger: the Warden.

The Warden's lips were tightly pursed and her skin turned a pale yellow. Her eyes grew larger and in a small voice she asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

A large, pink hand, wearing big, thick rings pulled the handle and a fleshy, pink man stepped into a car. He stuck the keys in the ignition and revved the engine. The sun reflected on his shiny head as he set off down the road.

His mobile started ringing; he picked it whilst driving the car with one hand.

"What?" he suddenly shouted. The car swerved and he suddenly braked. The cars beeped at him, he made a rude gesture and started driving.

"What do you mean someone's found them? What the hell do I pay you for?"

He paused; the anger on his face was clearly visible, his teeth were bared and distinct lines marked his face.

"I'm making my way now. We're going to have to deal with them, or else you're going to pay."

He put the phone down and started driving in the other direction.

The direction of camp Greenlake.

**I'm really really sorry for not updating in over 6 months. It's my lazy genes. I had three months of summer this year so I really don't have an excuse.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's not up to my usual standard but I haven't written in a while so I have to build my way back up.**

**I might not be able to update too often because I'm in sixth form now and I do the IB which is at least twice the work A-levels are so I'm usually busy. I say usually because at the moment I don't really do much work, but apparently the work starts after Christmas. Oh the joys of school.**

**Anyway, I hopes you like it and don't forget to review. (To tell me how badly I wrote this chapter, and don't try to tell me it's good. It's really not. And it's too depressing to proof read.)**


End file.
